Amour Assassin
by lagentillefan
Summary: Trois enquêtes...Mais une marquera les esprits...Bon c'est ma première fic sur C.S.I donc soyez indulgents mais j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!
1. Prologue

**AMOUR ASSASSIN**

**Prologue**

_Voilà plusieurs semaines que je l'observe. Je l'ai enfin trouvée. Elle est la perfection que je cherchais depuis toutes ces années. Cette beauté unique, cet esprit brillant, cette vive intelligence et ce regard lumineux. Tout cela m'appartiendra, bientôt. Dors, ma Reine, car le grand ménage va commencer…_


	2. 1:Exubérance

**1-Exubérance**

Downstown, 662 Sixth Avenue. Discothèque Avalon.

La jolie détective Kaile Maka attendait patiemment que l'équipe de la police scientifique arrive. Ses hommes avaient délimité la scène de crime et réuni les témoins les trop nombreux témoins. Cette boîte devenait de plus en plus à la mode et les célèbres DJs commençaient à y affluer, attirant ainsi de plus en plus de jeunes, mais aussi de dealers…

La jeune femme asiatique vit enfin la voiture de l'équipe scientifique arriver et sourit en voyant Danny Messer en sortir, suivi d'une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle partit alors à leur rencontre.

**Kaile **_(ravie)_ Danny ! Contente de te revoir !

**Danny** _(souriant) _Mais moi de même, Kaile.

**Kaile** _(observant Lindsay) _Qui est-ce ?

**Danny** _(malicieux) _Kaile, je te présente Montana. Montana, voici le détective Kaile Maka.

**Lindsay** _(jetant un regard noir à Danny) _Bonjour, je suis Lindsay Monroe.

**Kaile** _(amusée) _Enchantée.

**Danny :** Bon, maintenant que ces dames se sont présentées, peut-on savoir pourquoi nous sommes là ?

**Kaile :** Oui, bien sûr. Il s'agit d'une jeune femme de type caucasien, Rebecca Turnvers, 22 ans. Elle passait la soirée avec une amie, Erica Chambers…

**Danny** _(la cherchant du regard) _Qui est… ?

**Kaile** _(lui montrant du doigt) _Là-bas. _(voyant Danny partir)_ Fais attention, elle est…exubérante.

**Danny** _(faisant un vague signe de la main) _Ouais, ouais. Montana, commence à prendre les clichés.

**Lindsay** _(grommelant) _Pas de problème…

Voyant la déception de la jeune scientifique face au comportement de Danny à son égard, Kaile ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la rassurer.

**Kaile** _(lui posant la main sur l'épaule) _Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il vous aime bien.

**Lindsay :** Drôle de façon de le montrer… _(revenant à son travail)_Où est le corps ?

**Kaile :** Suivez-moi.

Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la discothèque, Danny se dirigea vers le groupe de témoins, qui semblaient particulièrement échevelés.

**Danny** _(élevant la voix) _Je voudrais voir Erica Chambers.

**Erica** _(d'une voix joyeuse) _Oui, c'est moi !

**Danny :** Venez par ici.

**Erica :** Avec plaisir !

Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts sortit en sautillant de la masse et rejoignit Danny avec un immense sourire. Le jeune homme la regarda avec méfiance et pensa : « Ça a dû détoner à cette soirée ». La jeune femme arriva enfin à son niveau et lui sauta dans les bras.

**Erica :** Me voilà ! _(le regardant d'un air séducteur)_Et vous êtes qui, bel inconnu ?

**Danny** _(amusé) _Ça commence bien…


	3. 2:Le début du cauchemar

**2-Le début du cauchemar**

Manhattan. Central Park.

Le jeune lieutenant Don Flack Jr n'aimait pas l'affaire qu'on venait de lui confier. Il allait encore faire des cauchemars horribles, lui faisant passer quelques nuits blanches. Il existait de nombreux crimes particulièrement atroces, mais quand cela touchait un enfant…Flack relit ses notes. Six ans…C'était beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir, surtout de cette manière.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le détective n'entendit pas Stella Bonasera arriver et il sursauta quand elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour lui signaler sa présence.

**Don** _(souriant légèrement) _Ah, bonjour Stella…

**Stella** _(souriant) _Bonjour, Flack. _(voyant son air grave)_ Ça va ?

**Don :** Heu…Oui, oui. Merci.

**Stella** _(voyant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus) _Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

**Don** _(regardant son calepin et avançant vers la scène de crime, suivi de Stella) _Une fillette avait été portée disparue par son école, il y a une heure. Et…

**Stella** _(l'encourageant) _Et ?

**Don :** Des promeneurs l'ont trouvée…Morte. Elle a été apparemment égorgée et on…

Voyant les hésitations de Flack ,ce qui était plutôt inhabituel, Stella décida qu'elle verrait cela par elle-même. Il était vrai que la mort violente d'un enfant était une chose dure à supporter et même elle, malgré son expérience, avait parfois du mal à y arriver.

**Stella :** On sait qui c'est ?

**Don :** Oui. Son nom était écrit sur son cartable, jeté à ses côtés. Elle s'appelle Sophia Tocci et…

Don s'interrompit lorsqu'il entendit un fracas soudain. Il remarqua alors que Stella venait de lâcher sa mallette, où se trouvait tout son kit médico-légal, et qu'elle le regardait avec une expression qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu : de la tristesse mélangée à de la crainte.

**Stella** _(hésitant) _So…Sophia Tocci ?

**Don** _(intrigué et inquiet)_ Oui. D'après son institutrice, elle avait 6 ans. Et… _(voyant Stella se précipiter vers la scène de crime)_ Stella ?

Flack courut après elle et vit avec stupeur ce qu'elle comptait faire : Stella voulait prendre le petit corps sanglant dans ses bras comme si elle voulait s'assurer que la fillette était bien morte. Accélérant l'allure, il réussit à l'atteindre et l'attrapa par la taille pour ensuite l'éloigner de l'enfant et des indices. Don ne voulait pas faire de mal à Stella mais elle se débattait comme un diable et il dut utiliser plus de force qu'il n'aurait voulu.

**Stella** _(criant et pleurant) _Sophia ! Sophia ! Nooon !

Flack n'avait jamais vu la scientifique dans un tel état de détresse. La portant toujours par la taille, il l'amena jusqu'à sa voiture et la coinça ensuite entre lui et le véhicule pour qu'elle ne retente pas une autre escapade. Sans trop savoir pourquoi mais guidé par son instinct, Don la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Stella se calma alors peu à peu puis finit par s'écarter de lui et se laissa glisser le long de la voiture pour finir assise, genoux pliés et le visage dans les mains. Voyant la jeune femme secouée de sanglots, Flack s'accroupit à son niveau et posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

**Don** _(tout doucement) _Stella ? Vous la connaissiez ?

**Stella** _(levant son visage inondé de larmes vers lui) _Ou…Oui. C'est…C'est ma…

**Don** _(avec gentillesse) _Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le dire. Je…

**Stella** _(se calmant peu à peu) _C'est ma filleule. Je…Je devais la prendre chez moi…ce soir. Ses parents sont partis à Seattle…

**Don :** Ecoutez. Je vais appeler Mac pour qu'il donne cette affaire à quelqu'un d'autre et vous, vous allez vous reposer. D'accord ?

**Stella** _(avec colère) _Non ! Je veux trouver son assassin et je l'aurai !

**Don :** Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée…Vous êtes trop impliquée, Stella.

**Stella** _(s'obstinant) _Non, Flack ! C'est mon affaire !

**Don** _(se fâchant et la secouant légèrement) _Stella ! Vous avez déjà failli compromettre des indices en voulant l'approcher ! Laissez-moi régler cette affaire !

**Stella** _(hésitant) _Je…

**Don** _(avec plus de douceur, essayant de faire un peu d'humour) _Ne m'obligez pas à vous enfermer dans ma voiture, ok ? Alors, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Flack releva Stella, ouvrit la portière arrière de sa voiture et la fit asseoir sur le siège arrière avec douceur. Il prit ensuite son téléphone portable et appela le lieutenant Mac Taylor, tout en gardant un œil sur Stella. La voir dans un tel état de détresse, de tristesse et de fureur lui étreignait douloureusement le cœur. Il se jura de trouver le meurtrier de la fillette. Flack fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de Mac, au bout du fil.

**Don :** Mac, ici Flack. Nous avons un problème…

**oOo**

_Je suis navré, ma Beauté, mais pour atteindre la perfection, il faut souffrir. Seul mon cœur compte. Il est à toi. Eux ne compteront plus…_


	4. 3:Une mort tranquille

**3-Une mort tranquille**

East Village. 41 Street Marks Place. Cafe Orlin.

Mac Taylor et Sheldon Hawkes avaient été appelés par le détective Vicaro pour résoudre une mort suspecte au Café Orlin. Quand les deux experts arrivèrent, le policier les mena directement au corps.

**Mac :** Qui est-ce ?

**Vicaro :** Elle s'appelle Mary Trey, 38 ans. C'est le serveur _(regardant son carnet)_… Hank Thomas, qui nous a appelés. Il la trouvait étrangement immobile…

**Sheldon**_ (intrigué) _Comment ça étrangement immobile ?

**Vicaro : **Elle était dans la même position de puis une heure…

**Sheldon** _(souriant et hochant légèrement la tête) _Je vois.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent enfin près du corps. Mac en convenait, il était difficile de croire que Mary Trey était morte : elle était assise sur sa chaise, les jambes croisées élégamment, et semblait s'être endormie paisiblement sur la table.

**Mac :** Une idée sur la cause de la mort ?

**Vicaro :** Pas la moindre. Comme ça, je n'ai vu aucune marque d'une arme quelconque et pas trace de lutte…

**Mac **_(observant la terrasse du café) _Surtout qu'ici, ça grouille de monde…C'est un meurtre difficilement réalisable…

**Sheldon :** L'autopsie nous en dira sans doute plus…

**Mac :** Je l'espère car les indices sont plutôt minces. Commencez… _(interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable)_Excusez-moi.

Mac s'éloigna de la scène de crime tandis que Sheldon commençait à prendre des clichés et à faire des prélèvements.

**Sheldon** _(à Vicaro) _Essayez de savoir si elle était seule… _(avant que le détective ne parte)_Et demandez s'il y a des caméras de surveillance dans les alentours.

**Vicaro :** Pas de problème.

Le détective partit donc parler au patron du café tout en ordonnant à ses hommes de réquisitionner toutes les vidéos qui auraient filmé la terrasse de l'Orlin.

Mac avait fini par répondre et fut surpris par son interlocuteur.

**Don** _(voix off) _Mac, ici Flack. Nous avons un problème…

**Mac** _(inquiet) _Lequel ?

**Don** _(voix off) _C'est Stella…Il faudrait que vous la fassiez remplacer.

**Mac** _(intrigué) _Remplacer ? Mais…Que se passe-t'il ?

**Don** _(voix off- hésitant) _Elle…Elle connaît la victime et elle est…vraiment…bouleversée…

**Mac :** Passez-la moi. _(entendant le passage du téléphone de Don à Stella)_Stella ?

**Stella** _(voix off- avec un ton sombre) _Bonjour, Mac.

**Mac **_(gentiment)_ Ecoutez, je vais prendre votre affaire et vous allez travailler avec Hawkes, d'accord ?

**Stella** _(voix off) _D'accord…

**Mac :** Et si ça ne va vraiment pas, prenez quelques jours. Vous n'avez pas pris de vacances depuis longtemps.

**Stella** _(voix off) _Merci, Mac. Mais je…

**Mac** _(la coupant) _Hawkes vous attend au Cafe Orlin. Repassez-moi Flack.

**Don **_(voix off) _Oui ?

**Mac :** Faites amener Stella ici. J'arrive.

**Don** _(voix off) _Bien…

Mac coupa son téléphone et s'inquiéta pour Stella. Elle qui était d'une force psychologique incroyable avait craqué. Et que Flack l'appelle pour lui signaler démontrait vraiment la gravité de la situation. Qui était donc la victime ? Sur ce, il retourna vers Hawkes pour lui annoncer les changements de dernière minute.


	5. 4:Une soirée trop arrosée

**4-Une soirée trop arrosée**

Lindsay Monroe était entrain de prendre des clichés de la scène de crime et commençait à prélever les indices sur et autour du corps de Rebecca Turnvers. L'observant attentivement, elle put noter la marque évidente d'une strangulation. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas été provoquée par des mains ou une corde. On avait utilisé autre chose…qui avait laissé une fibre sur le cou de la jeune femme. Lindsay la prit délicatement avec sa pince et la scruta pour tenter d'identifier vaguement la matière.

Danny arriva juste à ce moment là.

**Danny :** Whoua ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont pris mais ils sont déchaînés…

**Kaile :** J'opterais pour une forme dérivée de l'ecstasy…

**Lindsay :** Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle ne s'est pas débattue.

**Danny** _(intrigué) _Comment ça ?

**Lindsay :** Regarde. Elle n'a aucune blessure défensive, ni d'écorchure au cou. Alors qu'on l'étranglait.

**Danny :** On l'a étranglée ? Avec quoi ?

**Lindsay :** Pas à mains nues en tout cas. J'ai trouvé une fibre sur son cou. On verra ce que c'est au labo.

**Danny :** Et un examen toxicologique ne sera sans doute pas du luxe.

**Kaile** _(souriant) _Tu as tiré quelque chose de son amie ?

**Danny :** A part son numéro, non.

**Kaile** _(amusée) _Son numéro ?

**Danny** _(se défendant) _Elle me l'a donné toute seule…

**Lindsay** _(toujours très sérieuse) _Elle ne se rappelle de rien ?

**Danny :** Non. Elle est manifestement encore en plein trip… _(soupirant) _comme la moitié des autres.

**Kaile :** Je vais voir si le manager a une liste de ses clients.

**Danny :** Merci. Ils seront peut-être plus réceptifs à nos questions après être redescendus sur terre.

Kaile se mit à rire et partit trouver le directeur de l'Avalon. Danny commença à ouvrir sa mallette et mit enfin ses gants de latex. Il regarda l'immense scène de crime que les deux experts devaient inspecter.

**Danny :** Bon. Au boulot.


	6. 5:La cruauté du crime

**La cruauté du crime**

Flack avait préféré amener lui-même Stella à East Village, à la surprise de Mac, et était reparti rapidement avec lui à Central Park. Mac avait laissé des consignes précises à Hawkes au sujet de Stella : au moindre soucis, il devait l'appeler.

Les deux policiers arrivèrent enfin devant la scène de crime et Mac comprit mieux la violente réaction de Stella : comment un être humain pouvait-il commettre un acte si cruel sur un enfant ? La pauvre fillette avait manifestement été balancée comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac, elle avait été égorgée et on lui avait ouvert la poitrine. Mac se pencha sur le cadavre et observa attentivement chaque détail.

**Mac** _(s'adressant à Don, ne quittant pas la fillette des yeux) _Qui était-elle ?

**Don** _(surpris) _Pardon ?

**Mac** _(levant rapidement les yeux vers le détective) _Pour Stella…

**Don** _(tristement) _Sa filleule. Elle devait s'en occuper pendant deux mois. Les parents sont à Seattle…

**Mac** _(commençant à se préparer) _Ils ont été avertis ?

**Don :** Stella veut s'en occuper.

**Mac** _(grimaçant) _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

**Don :** Je sais. J'ai essayé de la dissuader mais vous la connaissez…

**Mac** _(souriant légèrement) _Oh oui ! _(revenant à son travail)_Bon. Essayez de voir s'il y a des témoins. Quelqu'un a forcément vu quelque chose !

**Don :** J'espère…

Mac vit partir le jeune détective donner des ordres à ses hommes et il commença enfin à relever les indices.

**oOo**

_Pourquoi es-tu partie ? C'est pour toi que je l'ai fait, pour nous. Le message n'était peut-être pas clair. Navré, ma Belle. Mais demain, tu me reviendras…_


	7. 6:Absente

**6-Absente**

Suivant les recommandations de Mac, Sheldon surveillait Stella, qui semblait avoir retrouvé son professionnalisme, du coin de l'œil. Quand elle était arrivée avec Flack, l'ancien légiste avait immédiatement remarqué ses yeux rouges et le rimmel essuyé à la hâte. De plus, ayant vu la profonde inquiétude exprimée sur le visage du jeune détective, Sheldon avait donc pris les consignes de Mac très au sérieux. Malgré le professionnalisme dont faisait preuve Stella actuellement, quelque chose l'intriguait…

Stella relevait les indices mécaniquement. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Sophia. Elle n'avait pas encore averti son amie Tina, la mère de la fillette, car celle-ci devait encore être dans son avion. Stella imaginait déjà la réaction de son amie : des pleurs incontrôlables et des cris de rage. Son cœur se serra quand elle se souvint de l'état sanglant et atroce du petit corps…Quel genre de monstre pouvait faire ça ?

Elle jeta presque rageusement un sachet, dans lequel se trouvait un mégot de cigarette ramassé près du corps de Mary Trey, et ne se rendit pas compte qu'un Sheldon inquiet s'était approché d'elle.

**Sheldon** _(d'une voix douce) _Stella ?

Complètement plongée dans ses pensées et sa tristesse, la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas. Sheldon posa alors sa main sur son épaule.

**Sheldon :** Stella ?

**Stella** _(sursautant puis se tournant vers lui) _Oui ? Qu'y a-t'il ?

**Sheldon** _(avec compassion) _Vous allez bien ?

**Stella** _(presque irritée) _Oui, oui. _(essayant de faire dériver la conversation)_ Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

**Sheldon :** Heu…J'ai une flopée d'empreintes sur la table où elle s'était appuyée et sur sa chaise. Et j'ai trouvé un chewing-gum récemment mâchouillé.

**Stella :** Ça pourrait être juste celui d'un passant…

**Sheldon :** On verra. Cette affaire n'est pas évidente…

**Stella** _(un peu sèchement) _Alors, continuons.

Et elle revint dans son examen attentif du sol, mais toujours avec cet air absent sur le visage. Sheldon, inquiet pour sa collègue et amie, s'éloigna silencieusement et composa un numéro sur son portable.

**Sheldon :** Allo, Mac. Hawkes à l'appareil. Stella ne va pas bien…


	8. 7:Quand la mort parle

**7-Quand la mort parle**

Le nouveau légiste, le docteur Evan Zao, venait de finir les autopsies de Rebecca Turnvers et Sophia Tocci quand Danny entra dans la morgue.

**Evan** _(souriant) _Vous venez aux nouvelles ?

**Danny :** Bien deviné ! Alors ?

**Evan :** Par ici.

Le légiste conduisit Danny au corps de Rebecca Turnvers et enfila une nouvelle paire de gants.

**Evan** _(montrant le cou de la victime) _Votre victime a été étranglée.

**Danny :** C'est la cause de la mort ?

**Evan :** Oui. Elle a tous les signes distinctifs d'une asphyxie : lèvres bleues, présence de pétéchies dans les yeux…La marque sur son cou confirme la strangulation. Et Lindsay avait raison : le meurtrier n'a ni utilisé ses mains, ni une corde.

**Danny :** Vous avez trouvé autre chose ?

**Evan :** J'ai envoyé le sang pour analyse toxicologique. Sinon, j'ai découvert ceci…

Le Dr Zao fit lentement tourner la tête de Rebecca pour montrer une étrange tache sur le lobe de son oreille.

**Danny** _(intrigué) _Bizarre. _(prenant un coton-tige et relevant la substance)_ Je vais l'analyser. C'est tout ?

**Evan :** Oui.

**Danny :** Merci, Doc.

Danny quitta enfin la morgue et croisa Mac et…Don ? Danny fut très étonné de le voir ici.

**Danny** _(intrigué) _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Don ? Tu ne vas jamais à la morgue d'habitude.

**Don** _(avec un ton quelque peu sec) _Et bien, j'ai envie de les changer.

**Danny** _(surpris par la réaction agressive de son ami) _Du calme. Je suis surpris, c'est tout.

**Mac** _(voulant éviter de perdre trop de temps) _Et votre enquête, ça avance ?

**Danny :** Heu…On examine les indices et je vais analyser celui-ci _(montrant son coton-tige)_.

**Mac :** Bien. _(avec un regard sérieux)_ Allez-y.

**Danny :** Heu…Oui, bien sûr.

Le jeune homme partit rapidement en direction du laboratoire, en ayant eu l'impression d'être un élève réprimandé par son professeur. Il n'appréciait pas qu'on le rappelle à l'ordre, surtout quand ça venait de Mac, car il avait à chaque fois l'impression qu'il avait mal fait ou qu'on dénigrait son travail. Mais d'un autre côté, ça le motivait encore plus. Il ne laisserait échapper aucun détail ! Mais la présence de Don à la morgue le taraudait. Quelle était la particularité de son affaire ?

Mac et Flack étaient enfin entrés dans la grande salle d'autopsie et attendaient que le Dr Zao finisse de recouvrir le corps de Rebecca Turnvers. Le légiste les remarqua enfin et les invita à approcher.

**Mac :** Alors, que pouvez-vous nous dire ?

**Evan :** Notre petite victime a été cruellement égorgée.

**Don** _(caustique) _On s'en doutait déjà.

**Evan** _(levant un sourcil) _Vous ne comprenez pas : le meurtrier l'a égorgée comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal. Il n'a mis aucune hésitation dans son geste et a tranché en profondeur.

Flack tressaillit légèrement devant les conclusions de Zao. Pauvre petite…

**Mac :** Et pour le reste ?

**Evan :** Il lui a ouvert le thorax, sans doute avec la même lame que pour son cou, et lui a littéralement arraché le cœur.

**Don** _(choqué) _Arraché ?

**Evan :** Oui.

**Mac** _(regardant le petit corps) _Il devait vraiment la haïr…

**Don** _(révolté) _Mais ce n'est qu'une gamine !

**Mac** _(levant les yeux vers Don) _Elle doit représenter autre chose pour lui. _(revenant à Evan)_ Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'autre ?

**Evan :** Un cheveu. _(tendant un sachet à Mac)_ Je vous l'ai emballé.

**Mac :** Merci. _(prenant un air grave)_ Pourriez-vous l'arranger ? Pour ses proches…

**Evan :** Bien sûr.

Flack se doutait bien que Mac voulait épargner Stella. Tous deux savaient qu'elle passerait… Ils finirent par laisser le légiste à son travail et se dirigèrent vers les laboratoires, restant très silencieux. Mac finit par rompre ce silence.

**Mac :** Je vais donner un congé à Stella.

**Don** _(intrigué) _Pourquoi ?

**Mac :** Hawkes m'a appelé…

**Don **_(inquiet) _Ha…Elle a fait une erreur ?

**Mac :** Non. Mais elle n'est pas dans l'enquête et elle pourrait négliger des détails. Elle est beaucoup trop préoccupée…

**Don** _(presque contrarié par l'apparente distance de Mac) _C'est plutôt normal…

**Mac :** Je sais. Mais c'est plutôt Stella qu'il faut convaincre…

**Don :** Je la ramènerai chez elle.

**Mac** _(surpris) _Comme vous voulez. Mais d'abord, je dois lui annoncer.

Mac grimaça légèrement car il savait pertinemment comment Stella allait réagir… Mais il devait le faire, pour elle et pour l'enquête.


	9. 8: Solitaire malgré lui

**Solitaire malgré lui**

Hawkes lisait avec attention les résultats de l'autopsie de Mary Trey et il finit par soupirer : il se retrouvait seul pour résoudre cette enquête. Mac avait convoqué Stella dans son bureau pour lui annoncer qu'elle devait prendre quelques vacances, laissant ainsi Sheldon seul sur cette affaire complexe.

L'ancien légiste observa chaque cliché avec attention et vit la trace de piqûre sur la cuisse de la victime mentionnée par Sid. Cela aurait pu paraître anormal et donc le menait à une piste mais il se retrouvait en fait dans une nouvelle impasse. D'après le dossier médical de Mary Trey, elle était diabétique. Il était donc facile d'en conclure qu'il s'agissait de la trace de sa dernière injection d'insuline. Il avait trouvé le flacon et la seringue dans son sac.

Sheldon soupira encore. Les analyses ADN étaient encore en attente et les vidéos des caméras de surveillance de la Street Marks Place et des boutiques entourant le Cafe Orlin devaient bientôt lui être amenées. Il attendait aussi les résultats des analyses toxicologiques mais il avait peu d'espoir qu'on trouve quelque chose d'anormal dans son sang. Sheldon finit par s'appuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras. Il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration et retourna dans la lecture de son dossier. C'était son seul élément pour le moment et il ne comptait pas laisser échapper le moindre détail…


	10. 9:Congé forcé

**9-Congé forcé**

Stella attendait Mac dans son bureau. Il l'avait appelée et convoquée pour faire le point sur sa situation. Quelle situation ? Elle allait bien…Enfin presque. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire son boulot. Patientant, elle tapotait l'accoudoir de sa chaise avec nervosité quand elle vit enfin Mac arriver, Flack sur les talons. Celui-ci lui sourit avec compassion avant de s'asseoir sur un des bancs du couloir. Mac entra et s'installa à son bureau, regardant très sérieusement la jeune femme.

**Stella :** Qu'y a-t'il ?

**Mac** _(soupirant) _Je veux que vous preniez un congé…immédiat.

**Stella** _(surprise) _Quoi !

**Mac :** Un peu de distance vous fera du bien.

**Stella** _(révoltée) _Mac ! Je peux faire mon boulot ! Je n'ai pas…

**Mac :** Vous n'êtes pas attentive dans votre travail, Stella.

**Stella :** Si, je…

**Mac** _(gentiment) _Stella, vous devez faire votre deuil. Et ce n'est pas en restant ici que vous y arriverez…

**Stella** _(protestant) _Mais…

**Mac :** Prenez quelques vacances…Et c'est un ordre.

**Stella** _(se levant, avec une expression neutre sur le visage) _Bien.

Mac pouvait voir dans les yeux de Stella toute sa contrariété et il ne s'étonna pas quand elle claqua la porte de son bureau.

Voyant la scientifique quitter le bureau de Mac et prendre sa veste, Flack se leva immédiatement et la rejoignit.

**Don :** Stella, attendez.

**Stella** _(très contrariée) _Quoi ?

**Don :** Laissez-moi vous ramener chez vous…

**Stella :** Je peux encore conduire !

**Don :** Stella…

Vu l'état dans lequel elle était, elle serait plus dangereuse qu'autre chose…

**Stella** _(regardant le détective et soupirant) _Bon, d'accord…

Flack lui sourit alors et l'amena tranquillement à sa voiture.


	11. 10:Quand les indices parlent

**10-Quand les indices parlent**

Lindsay et Danny attendaient chacun de leur côté du laboratoire les résultats des analyses de leurs indices : la fibre pour Lindsay et la mystérieuse substance présente sur l'oreille de la victime pour Danny. Il y eut enfin un bip et Lindsay regarda les résultats sur son écran.

**Lindsay :** Notre arme du crime est faite de soie.

Nouveau bip qui fit réagir Danny.

**Danny :** Et ma trace mystérieuse, c'est du rouge à lèvres.

**Lindsay :** Notre suspect serait une femme ?

**Danny :** Pas sûr. Ils étaient tellement allumés qu'une des nombreuses clientes de l'Avalon ait pu lui faire des avances. Enfin, on va voir si on a un peu d'ADN.

**Lindsay** _(soupirant) _Espérons que ça nous mène quelque part. Par contre, je vois mal un homme utiliser un vêtement en soie pour étrangler quelqu'un…

**Danny :** Ça a peut-être une signification particulière pour le meurtrier…

Lindsay soupira encore une fois et inspecta les vêtements de la victime. Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils et rapprocha son visage du haut très échancré de Rebecca.

**Lindsay :** Danny…

**Danny :** Quoi ?

**Lindsay** _(lui tendant le top de Rebecca) _Sens.

Danny leva d'abord un sourcil, amusé, puis obéit. Il renifla le dos du top que lui présentait Lindsay. Et il se mit lui aussi à froncer les sourcils.

**Danny :** Du parfum ? Dans le dos ? Plutôt bizarre…

**Lindsay :** Et c'est du parfum bas de gamme. Vu les vêtements hors de prix que portait notre victime, je doute qu'elle utilisait ce genre de parfum…

**Danny :** Bien. Au moins, nous avons une vague idée du suspect : une femme aux moyens limités.

**Lindsay :** Espérons qu'elle soit sur la liste des clients de l'Avalon.

**Danny :** Oui. Par contre, je vais voir si on peut identifier le rouge à lèvres dans notre base de données.

**Lindsay :** Et moi, je vais tenter d'identifier le parfum.

Ils virent arriver Zach Shannon, qui avait une feuille à la main.

**Danny** _(souriant malicieusement) _Tu nous cherchais ?

**Zach** _(essoufflé) _Oui. Votre victime a pris un cocktail détonant.

**Lindsay :** Quoi donc ?

**Zach :** En plus de l'alcool, de l'ecstasy, mais renforcé, et de la marihuana.

**Danny :** Je me demande si ce n'est pas le cas de la moitié des fêtards qui se trouvaient avec elle…

**Lindsay :** Au moins, ça explique clairement pourquoi elle ne s'est pas défendue. Elle était trop…ailleurs.

**Danny :** Merci, Zach. _(lui tendant un échantillon du rouge à lèvres)_ Au fait, vois si tu trouves de l'ADN. _(le technicien opina de la tête puis partit dans son laboratoire)_ Bon, et bien on a plus qu'à interroger tout ce petit monde.

**Lindsay :** On va avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide…

**Danny** _(avec un regard en coin) _Je sais, Montana.

Lindsay grimaça de contrariété, ce qui fit rire Danny. Celui-ci prit son portable et appela le détective Maka. Ces interrogatoires allaient leur prendre pas mal de temps.


	12. 11: Réconfort

**11-Réconfort**

Le voyage jusqu'à l'appartement de Stella fut des plus silencieux. Flack lui jetait de rapides coups d'œil pour avoir une idée de ce à quoi elle pouvait penser. Ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas : Stella avait le visage fermé et une intense tristesse dans le regard. Elle était si loin de la Stella drôle et pétillante de tous les jours…

Flack reporta son attention sur la route en soupirant. Il fallait, non il devait attraper cette pourriture !

Ils arrivèrent enfin. Stella descendit alors de voiture et entendit une deuxième portière claquer. Elle se retourna pour voir Flack s'approcher d'elle.

**Stella** _(étonnée) _Flack ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

**Don :** Je vous raccompagne chez vous.

**Stella :** Je suis assez grande pour prendre un ascenseur.

**Don :** J'insiste.

Le jeune détective lui fit alors son regard de gentil petit chiot et Stella finit par céder. Qui pouvait lui résister quand il vous regardait comme ça… ?

**Stella** _(soupirant) _D'accord…

La jeune femme avança résolument vers son immeuble, suivie de près par Flack, ils y entrèrent tous les deux et prirent enfin l'ascenseur. Ils restèrent un petit moment silencieux puis Stella tourna ses yeux verts émeraude vers Don.

**Stella **_(avec un ton innocent)_ Vous avez des choses sur la mort de Sophia ?

**Don :** Vous savez très bien que je ne peux rien vous…

**Stella** _(avec colère) _Flack !

**Don** _(connaissant très bien la détermination de Stella, il soupira) _Nous ne connaissons que la cause de sa mort. Mac analyse les indices…

**Stella** _(bas à elle-même) _Comment vais-je expliquer ça à sa mère ?

**Don :** Epargnez lui les détails…

**Stella** _(intriguée) _Les détails ? Quels détails ?

**Don** _(piégé et balbutiant, se maudissant intérieurement) _Heu…Non, je voulais dire…

**Stella** _(commençant à monter le ton et le regardant droit dans les yeux) _Quels détails !

**Don** _(suppliant) _Stella…

**Stella :** Flack ! Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

Stella finit par le prendre par le col de sa veste et commença à le secouer, ponctuant chaque mot d'une secousse.

**Stella :** Dites-le moi !

**Don :** Stella, je…

**Stella** _(le secouant encore, avec une voix persuasive) _Dites-le moi !

Sachant pertinemment que Stella ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas sa réponse, Flack posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'écarta gentiment de lui.

**Don :** Sophia a été égorgée, vous le saviez déjà, mais avec une cruauté inhumaine et on lui a aussi…

**Stella** _(avec un regard triste) _Quoi, Flack ? On lui a aussi fait quoi ?

**Don** _(hésitant) _On…On lui a…arraché le…le cœur…

Flack vit alors les yeux de Stella s'agrandir d'effroi et de tristesse. Il l'avait sentie serrer plus fort le col de sa veste avant de lui lâcher. Par un curieux hasard, l'ascenseur arriva à destination et Stella en sortit précipitamment. Flack la suivit rapidement et la vit ouvrir la porte de son appartement et y entrer en trombe. Arrivé au seuil, il put la voir prendre son téléphone et taper un numéro.

**Don :** Stella, ce n'est pas vous qui…

**Stella :** Taisez-vous.

Le détective ne savait pas trop s'il devait entrer ou pas mais en voyant l'expression douloureuse du visage de Stella, Don se décida et fit un pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il observa ensuite Stella.

**Stella** _(s'asseyant sur son canapé) _Allo, Tina. C'est Stella. Je dois t'annoncer une grave nouvelle.

La jeune femme prit un ton calme et professionnel pour annoncer la mort de Sophia à sa mère. Elle essaya ensuite de consoler son amie tout en lui assurant que tout serait fait pour trouver l'assassin.

Flack pouvait entendre les pleurs de la mère d'où il était et vit que des larmes commençaient à perler sur les joues de Stella. Il s'approcha un peu plus du canapé et resta planté là, au milieu du salon, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Stella coupa enfin son téléphone et posa calmement le combiné sur la table basse. Puis elle se courba légèrement, semblant fixer le sol, et commença à pleurer en silence.

Flack vit le corps de la jeune femme secoué par les sanglots et agit, comme la dernière fois, instinctivement. Il retira sa veste, qu'il posa sur le dossier du canapé, et s'installa près de Stella, posant une main douce sur son épaule. Remarquant sa présence, elle tourna son visage plein de détresse vers lui, les larmes coulant toujours abondamment avec quelques traces de rimmel et de mascara. Don entoura impulsivement les épaules de la scientifique et la rapprocha de lui. Elle s'accrocha alors à sa chemise et relâcha totalement le contrôle qu'elle s'était imposée : c'était comme si la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée s'était brisée en mille petits morceaux. Stella pleurait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait alors que Flack la serrait contre lui et lui caressait doucement les cheveux pour la réconforter.

**Don** _(murmurant doucement) _Nous allons le trouver, Stella. Je vous le promets…

Stella pleura pendant une bonne heure, puis, épuisée, elle finit par s'endormir contre Don. Ne voulant pas la réveiller après toutes ces épreuves, il s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé avec lenteur, toujours avec Stella dans les bras, et fut lui aussi pris dans les bras de Morphée.

**oOo**

_Pourquoi es-tu chez toi, ma Beauté ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là-bas, à lire et à comprendre mon message ? Et qui est cet homme ? Il semble sans importance…De toute manière, demain, tu me reviendras…_


	13. 12:Une piste sérieuse

**12-Une piste sérieuse**

Sheldon Hawkes arriva dans le laboratoire actuellement occupé par Chad et se posta devant lui.

**Sheldon :** Tu m'as appelé ?

**Chad** _(levant les yeux vers lui) _Oui. J'ai tes résultats toxicologiques.

**Sheldon :** Et ?

**Chad :** Ta victime…Elle a été droguée.

**Sheldon :** Quoi ? Avec quoi ?

**Chad :** De la morphine. Et très concentrée.

**Sheldon :** Je comprends mieux pourquoi le serveur croyait qu'elle dormait.

**Chad :** Ouais. Un sommeil éternel.

**Sheldon** _(souriant) _En effet… _(son portable sonna)_ Hawkes.

**Adam** _(voix off) _Les vidéos sont là.

**Sheldon :** Bien. J'arrive. _(raccrochant)_ Merci, Chad.

**Chad :** De rien.

Hawkes sortit rapidement pour rejoindre Adam. Le jeune homme mettait une cassette dans le magnétoscope et salua Sheldon de la tête quand celui-ci entra.

**Adam :** C'est la vidéo de la boutique placée juste en face du Cafe Orlin.

**Sheldon :** Bien. Vas-y.

**Adam** _(appuyant sur la touche 'lecture') _A quelle heure notre victime était au café ?

**Sheldon** _(regardant le rapport) _Vers…10h.

**Adam :** Ok.

Le technicien fit avancer la bande, faisant défiler les minutes. Puis Sheldon reconnut Mary Trey et pointa son doigt sur l'écran.

**Sheldon :** Là. C'est elle.

**Adam** _(arrêtant le défilement rapide) _Voilà._ (voyant Mary se piquer la cuisse avec une seringue)_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

**Sheldon :** Une injection d'insuline. Elle était diabétique.

**Adam :** D'accord.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à regarder la vidéo quand ils virent peu à peu la victime s'endormir, tentant pourtant de rester éveillée, puis poser ses bras sur la table et s'installer pour faire un petit somme.

**Sheldon :** Accélère.

Adam obéit et ils purent voir que personne ne s'était approché d'elle jusqu'à ce que Hank Thomas tente de la réveiller. Sheldon fit arrêter la bande au moment où lui, Mac et Vicaro arrivaient sur le lieu du crime.

**Adam** _(perplexe) _Personne ne s'est approché d'elle et elle n'a manifestement pas eu le temps de commander. Qui l'a tuée ? Et comment ?

**Sheldon** _(énigmatique) _J'ai bien une idée sur le comment et ça me mènera sans doute au qui. Merci, Adam.

**Adam :** Je t'en prie.

Sheldon quitta le labo vidéo pour rejoindre celui où se trouvaient tous les effets personnels de Mary Trey. Il en sortit un petit flacon d'insuline et une petite seringue.

**Sheldon** _(souriant) _Voyons ce que vous nous racontez…


	14. 13:Le message

**13-Le message**

Entendant la sonnerie de son portable, Flack se réveilla et ouvrit doucement les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut Stella, qui était toujours dans ses bras et qui avait la joue posée sur son torse, paisiblement endormie. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il attrapa sa veste avec sa main gauche et prit son portable pour répondre.

**Don** _(chuchotant) _Flack.

**Officier Jameson** _(voix off) _Je crois que notre tueur a recommencé…

**Don** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Même mode opératoire ?

**Jameson** _(voix off) _Si vous voulez dire que notre victime a la poitrine ouverte, oui. Le lieutenant Taylor va arriver.

**Don :** Bon. Où est-ce ?

**Jameson** _(voix off) _Fifth Avenue, appartement 3B.

**Don :** Je suis là dans dix minutes.

Flack raccrocha enfin et regarda Stella, qui avait légèrement remué. Il dégagea tout en douceur son bras droit des épaules de la jeune femme et la coucha délicatement sur le canapé. Il regarda autour de lui, semblant chercher quelque chose puis sourit et se dirigea vers un placard, qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir une couverture. Don la posa doucement sur Stella et regarda quelques instants la scientifique. Sans réfléchir, il rabattit délicatement une des mèches bouclées de la jeune femme, qui était tombée sur son visage, et caressa tendrement sa joue. Stella soupira d'aise et Flack retira vivement sa main du visage de la jeune femme, surpris par son geste. Ne voulant pas arriver après Mac, il mit rapidement sa veste et sortit de l'appartement de son amie. Il ferma la porte à clé, clé qu'il fit ensuite glisser sous la porte afin que Stella puisse sortir sans problème, et rejoignit l'ascenseur. Flack finit par s'appuyer sur une des parois de l'ascenseur et observa sa main.

**Don** _(troublé) _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

**oOo**

_Dors pour le moment, ma Douce. Tu verras bientôt mon nouveau message…C'est pourquoi je dois te laisser pour voir si eux trouvent leur message ! Seule toi comprendras…_

**oOo**

Flack réussit à arriver quelques minutes avant Mac et l'attendit devant le porche de l'immeuble. Quand le chef de la police scientifique se présenta devant lui, le détective vit un de ses sourcils se lever, exprimant son étonnement.

**Don** _(intrigué) _Quoi ?

**Mac** _(montrant sa chemise du doigt) _Votre chemise est humide…et tachée…

**Don** _(surpris) _Comment ?

Le jeune lieutenant vérifia les dires de Mac et put effectivement voir les traces de rimmel et de mascara laissées par les larmes de Stella. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer et dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas remarqué ce détail. Il ferma sa veste et entra dans le hall de l'immeuble, suivi de Mac.

**Mac** _(légèrement amusé) _D'ailleurs, je crois que vous portiez cette chemise hier…

**Don** _(levant les yeux) _Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de parler de mon linge, non ?

**Mac** _(redevenant sérieux) _En effet…

Les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin dans l'appartement 3B et furent interceptés par l'officier Jameson.

**Jameson :** Bonjour, messieurs.

**Don :** Bonjour. Qui est la victime ?

**Jameson :** Tom Bradshaw, 37 ans. C'était un prof d'histoire à l'université de New York.

**Mac :** Son nom me dit quelque chose…

**Jameson :** C'est un historien et un conférencier réputé.

**Don** _(amusé) _Fan d'histoire ?

**Jameson** _(étonné par la question) _Moi ? Oui, beaucoup. Il a fait de nombreux articles intéressants et…

**Mac : **Où est-il ?

**Jameson** _(se reprenant) _Dans le salon. Suivez-moi.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Flack et Mac s'arrêtèrent net devant l'effroyable spectacle : Bradshaw avait été attaché à un siège comportant des accoudoirs et se trouvait au beau milieu de son salon. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et ils semblaient exprimer son dernier sentiment : une incroyable terreur. Mac se décida enfin et approcha le corps pour examiner l'ouverture béante faite sur sa poitrine.

**Mac :** Je ne vois pas son cœur… _(à l'aide de sa lampe torche, il examina mieux l'énorme plaie)_ Je crois qu'on lui a arraché, comme pour la petite Sophia…

**Don :** Pourquoi lui ? Qu'ont-ils en commun ?

**Mac :** On le découvrira sans doute plus tard. _(remarquant le filet de sang coulant de la bouche de Bradshaw)_ Attendez, qu'est-ce que nous avons là… ? _(tendant sa lampe à Flack)_ Tenez-moi ça.

Mac ouvrit délicatement la bouche de la victime et eut un léger mouvement de recul devant sa découverte. Quand à Flack, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

**Don :** Oh, putain…On…On lui a…

**Mac :** Oui. On lui coupé la langue.

**Don :** Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce type ?

**Mac :** Ça, on…

**Jameson** _(l'interrompant, criant d'une autre pièce) _Lieutenant Flack ! Lieutenant Taylor ! Vous devriez venir voir !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, inquiets, se demandant ce qui les attendait. Ils s'avancèrent vers la chambre à coucher, où les attendait Jameson. Quand ils entrèrent, l'officier leur montra le mur, au-dessus de la tête du lit.

**Jameson :** Regardez ça.

**Don : **Nom de Dieu !

Sur le mur en question, écrit en lettres de sang, il y avait le message suivant : « STELLA BONASERA EST LA SEULE QUI PEUT COMPRENDRE MES ACTES. SEULE ELLE PEUT S'OCCUPER DE MON AFFAIRE. »

**Don :** Il veut Stella ? Mais… _(voyant Mac avec son téléphone à l'oreille)_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

**Mac :** J'appelle Stella.

**Don :** Vous devriez la laisser dormir.

**Mac **_(surpris) _Pardon ?

**Don** _(mal à l'aise) _Heu…Non, rien.

**Mac** _(le regardant fixement puis interrompu dans son observation par la voix endormie de Stella) _Stella ? On a besoin de vous ici.

Mac lui donna l'adresse de la scène de crime et s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand Flack lui demanda de lui passer son téléphone. Intrigué, Mac lui donna et partit examiner la chambre. Don quitta la pièce pour se mettre dans un coin isolé.

**Don :** Allo, Stella. Ici Flack.

**Stella** _(voix off) _Bonjour Flack. Qu'y a –t'il ?

**Don :** C'était pour vous dire que vous trouverez vos clés par terre, devant votre porte. J'ai préféré fermer et…

**Stella** _(voix off) _Merci Flack.

**Don :** Oh, ce n'est rien. C'est quand même plus sûr que votre porte soit verrouillée…

**Stella **_(voix off- riant légèrement) _Pas pour ça. Pour hier…

**Don** _(rougissant légèrement) _Je …Je vous en prie. Vous aviez besoin de quelqu'un et…

Putain, depuis quand était-il devenu si bavard ? Surtout pour dire ce genre de platitudes…Flack ne comprenait vraiment pas…

**Stella** _(voix off) _C'est vrai. Vraiment, merci pour tout. J'arriverai dans quelques minutes.

**Don :** Bien. A tout de suite.

Flack raccrocha et essaya de reprendre une vague contenance avant de rejoindre Mac. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui arrivait et le moment où il avait caressé la joue de Stella lui revint à l'esprit. Le détective secoua la tête et partit rejoindre Mac. Il avait un criminel à attraper.


	15. 14:Une fille pourrie gâtée

**14-Une fille pourrie gâtée**

Danny était crevé. Il s'était installé dans la salle de repos et avait retiré ses lunettes pour dormir un peu. Avec Lindsay et Kaile, ils avaient interrogé et prélevé l'ADN d'une trentaine de femmes présentes à l'Avalon avec Rebecca Turnvers. Mais tout cela n'avait servi à rien, personne n'avait rien vu ou ne semblait la connaître. Le seul élément intéressant, c'était la description comportementale de Rebecca. C'était la fille de John Turnvers, PDG de la multinationale AKR, et elle jouait beaucoup de ses privilèges. Elle considérait les personnes plus modestes comme des moins que rien et se moquait d'eux plutôt méchamment. En résumé, Rebecca Turnvers était détestée par toutes les personnes modestes qu'elle connaissait. Danny soupira. Ça donnait une liste d'un kilomètre de long !

Le jeune homme finit par s'assoupir quand Lindsay entra comme une bombe, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Danny sursauta à son entrée et la fixa, les yeux un peu hagards.

**Danny** _(d'une voix endormie) _Lin…Lindsay ?

**Lindsay** _(ravie qu'il ne l'ait pas appelée Montana) _J'ai peut-être une piste !

**Danny** _(remettant ses lunettes et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire) _Je t'écoute.

**Lindsay :** D'après une de ses riches amies _(Danny sourit à son sarcasme)_…heu… _(regardant ses notes)_ Sara Klingman, Rebecca a eu plusieurs plaintes et accusations sur le dos.

**Danny** _(intéressé) _De quoi l'accusait-on ?

**Lindsay :** Pour la plupart, harcèlement moral. Et le petit détail intéressant, c'est que les plaignants étaient tous à son service auparavant.

**Danny :** Bon. On va réclamer ces dossiers et voir qui a été le plus virulent. Et on va encore faire une petite séance d'interrogatoires et de prélèvements ADN.

**Lindsay** _(avec humour) _Je crois qu'on n'en aura jamais fait autant de toute notre carrière en si peu de temps.

**Danny** _(se levant du canapé) _A qui le dis-tu ? Enfin…Au boulot… _(avec un regard en coin) _Montana.

Danny se mit à rire en voyant Lindsay faire une moue boudeuse et quitta la salle de repos, suivi peu après de sa jeune coéquipière.


	16. 15:Encore un

**15-Encore un…**

_Enfin, te voilà, ma Stella, ma belle Stella. Montre-moi ton savoir-faire._

**oOo**

Stella fut accueillie par l'officier Jameson, qui l'amena directement dans la chambre de Bradshaw, où se trouvaient déjà Mac et Flack. A son arrivée, les deux hommes la saluèrent et remarquèrent son air soucieux.

Cette adresse lui disait quelque chose, lui était familière. Stella se sentit observée et vit que Flack la fixait avec attention. Son regard bleu intense avait une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant. Et pour ajouter à ses interrogations, elle vit le jeune détective rougir légèrement quand il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait remarqué la fixer.

Stella reporta son attention sur Mac, espérant que l'assassin de Sophia ait laissé un indice quelconque.

**Stella :** Alors…Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait revenir ? Je croyais que je devais m'éloigner de cette enquête…

**Mac** _(tiquant légèrement devant le sarcasme de sa collègue) _En effet, mais il y a un nouvel élément. _(lui montrant le mur)_ Regardez.

Stella tourna la tête et vit avec stupeur le message sanglant.

**Mac :** Pour une raison que nous ignorons, il vous veut pour cette enquête. Le meurtrier vous connaît…

**Stella :** Je ne vois vraiment pas qui…Qui est la victime ?

**Don :** Tom Bradshaw, un prof d'histoire.

**Stella** _(le regardant avec une expression horrifiée) _T…Tom ?

**Mac** _(intrigué et inquiet) _Vous le connaissiez ?

**Stella** _(une larme commençant à couler sur sa joue, balbutiant) _Ou…Oui. C'é…C'était un ancien petit ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

**Mac :** Je ne peux pas vous le dire, Stella.

**Stella :** Mac, vous m'avez fait venir ici et je compte bien avoir des réponses !

**Mac :** Mais nous en avons déjà une : nous connaissons maintenant le lien entre les deux victimes. C'est-à-dire vous…

**Stella :** Raison de plus pour que je travaille sur cette affaire.

**Mac :** N'insistez pas, Stella. Vous n'y participerez que de loin. Vous allez nous aider à découvrir qui veut tellement attirer votre attention. Mais au labo.

**Stella :** Bien. Dans ce cas-là, vous pouvez me dire comment Tom est mort.

**Don :** Stella…

**Stella :** Alors ?

**Mac** _(soupirant) _Il a eu le cœur arraché…et la langue tranchée. _(voyant Stella se figer, il préféra ne pas s'attarder)_ On en saura sans doute plus à l'autopsie… Flack, amenez-la au labo pendant que je m'occupe de la scène de crime.

**Don :** Bien sûr.

Stella soupira, contrariée, puis suivit Flack, qui lui masquait la scène de crime. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie le corps de Bradshaw. Malgré son apparente dureté, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait se briser comme du verre. Et il ne se trompa pas. Une fois installée dans sa voiture, Stella se laissa submerger par la tristesse et pleura. Et comme la dernière fois, Flack la prit dans ses bras et la berça contre lui. A ce rythme, elle allait devenir folle…Ce salaud allait morfler, Don se le jura.

**oOo**

_Pourquoi pars-tu, Stella ? On ne t'a pas laissé voir mon message…C'est toi qui doit me trouver, pas eux ! Mais tu me reviendras…La machine est en marche…_


	17. 16:L'étau se resserre

**16-L'étau se resserre**

Sheldon était ravi. Il avait enfin des suspects à se mettre sous la dent. Le flacon censé contenir de l'insuline était en fait rempli de morphine et d'après les analyses, il y en avait aussi dans la seringue. Mary Trey s'était elle-même injectée son poison. Sheldon avait appelé Vicaro et le détective le rejoignit rapidement dans son laboratoire.

**Vicaro :** Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

**Sheldon** _(souriant) _Oui. Mary Trey a été droguée avec de la morphine super concentrée.

**Vicaro :** Et on voit qui a fait ça sur les vidéos ?

**Sheldon :** Oui. C'est elle.

**Vicaro** _(surpris) _Quoi ? Alors, c'est un suicide ?

**Sheldon :** Je ne pense pas. Premièrement, un café grouillant de monde est un drôle d'endroit pour se suicider. Deuxièmement, on voit sur la vidéo qu'elle essaie de rester éveillée. Et troisièmement, on a remplacé son insuline par de la morphine.

**Vicaro :** Ça pourrait être elle.

**Sheldon :** L'empreinte sur le flacon n'appartient pas à Mary Trey.

**Vicaro :** Je vois. Vous avez une idée, n'est-ce pas ?

**Sheldon :** Oui. Seuls ceux qui savaient pour son diabète et qui connaissaient ses habitudes ont pu perpétrer ce meurtre.

**Vicaro :** Bien. On va interroger et relever les empreintes de son entourage.

Sheldon retira sa blouse et accompagna le détective Vicaro, prenant sa mallette médico-légale au passage, prêt à confondre le coupable. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait être sur le terrain !


	18. 17:L'ombre d'un suspect

**17-L'ombre d'un suspect**

Danny, Lindsay et Kaile étaient plongés dans les dossiers juridiques concernant Rebecca Turnvers. Jamais ils n'auraient cru qu'il y ait autant de plaintes contre la jeune femme. Après trois heures de lecture, ils firent une petite pile de cinq dossiers où les plaignants étaient insistants et virulents.

**Kaile :** Bon, on va convoquer tout ce petit monde.

**Danny : **Excellente idée.

Le premier suspect que les deux policiers rencontrèrent fut Andy Terrence. Il était le cuisinier des Turnvers jusqu'à ce qu'il démissionne. Et ce fait intéressait beaucoup nos enquêteurs.

**Kaile :** Monsieur Terrence, pourquoi avez-vous accusé Rebecca Turnvers de harcèlement moral ?

**Terrence :** Vous ne la connaissiez pas…Elle me rabaissait sans arrêt. Dès que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas dans ma cuisine, elle me le jetait au visage. J'ai eu plusieurs suspensions de salaire à cause de ses fausses accusations. Elle a même osé dire que je l'avais harcelée sexuellement ! Ses parents ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le choix : ou je démissionnais ou ils appelaient les flics.

**Danny :** Et vous avez porté plainte…

**Terrence :** Oui. Ses parents lui laissaient tout passer et ils lui ont payé les meilleurs avocats. Elle a même réussi à retourner la situation contre moi.

**Danny :** Vous deviez la détester.

**Terrence** _(se méfiant) _Comme tout leur personnel…

**Kaile :** Où étiez-vous, il y a deux jours, entre 3 et 4 heures du matin ?

**Terrence :** Au boulot. Je travaille de nuit dans un bar, le Billymark's West, sur la Ninth Avenue.

**Kaile :** Bien, nous vérifierons.

**Danny : **Me laisseriez-vous prélever votre ADN ?

**Terrence :** Si vous voulez. Je n'ai rien à cacher…

Danny prit alors un coton-tige et préleva un peu de salive de Andy Terrence puis sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire. Lindsay l'attendait dans le couloir puis elle se planta devant lui.

**Lindsay :** Je croyais qu'on cherchait une femme.

**Danny :** La meurtrière est peut-être un membre de sa famille…Sa sœur a menacé par trois fois notre victime…

**Lindsay :** Et elle l'aurait fini par la tuer…C'est possible.

**Danny** _(ironique) _Merci d'être d'accord avec moi, Montana. Je pars au labo faire analyser ça. Continue avec Kaile.

**Lindsay :** Ok.

Les suspectes suivantes avaient toutes un alibi solide. Il n'en restait plus qu'une, Angela Galindez. Elle était la fille de Maria Galindez, qui était au service des Turnvers et qui était morte maintenant depuis six mois. C'est à partir de là qu'Angela lança ses accusations contre Rebecca Turnvers. La jeune femme avait fait cinq fois appel et à chaque fois, le procès s'était terminé en faveur de Rebecca.

Quand la jeune hispanique entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Lindsay remarqua immédiatement son foulard en soie. Angela s'assit enfin en face des deux policières et attendit.

**Kaile :** De quoi accusiez-vous Rebecca Turnvers ?

**Angela :** De meurtre.

**Lindsay** _(surprise) _De meurtre ? Qui aurait-elle tué ?

**Angela :** Ma mère…

**Lindsay :** D'après son certificat de décès, votre mère est morte de vieillesse.

**Angela **_(catégorique)_ Cette pétasse l'a tuée.

**Kaile :** Et comment ?

**Angela **_(le ton montant peu à peu)_ Surmenage. Fatigue. Epuisement. Elle lui faisait faire toutes ses courses, lui faisait subir tous ses caprices, l'empêchait de se reposer ou même de dormir. Elle la traitait comme de la merde ! Ma mère ne méritait pas ça !

**Kaile :** Elle aurait pu démissionner, comme les autres.

**Angela :** On ne survivait que grâce à son salaire et au mien. Mon père est mort et j'ai mes six petits frères et sœurs à nourrir.

**Lindsay :** Pourquoi vous êtes-vous lancée dans des procès coûteux, si vous n'avez pas les moyens ?

**Angela :** Mon avocat était un ami. Il ne me faisait rien payer.

**Lindsay :** Par contre, votre haine contre Mademoiselle Turnvers est un bon mobile pour la tuer…

**Angela :** Ce n'est pas moi…

**Kaile :** Où étiez-vous, il y a deux jours entre 3 et 4 heures du matin ?

**Angela :** Chez moi. Ma tante avait pris mes frères et sœurs avec elle car j'ai dû prendre deux boulots et je ne peux plus m'occuper d'eux actuellement.

**Kaile :** Donc vous étiez seule ?

**Angela :** Oui.

**Lindsay :** Vous avez un joli foulard…

**Angela** _(portant la main à son cou, surprise) _Il appartenait à ma mère. C'est la seule chose vraiment chère qu'elle s'est permise d'acheter…

**Lindsay :** Il doit avoir une grande importance pour vous.

**Angela :** En effet…Je peux partir ? Je ne veux pas perdre mon job.

**Kaile** _(voyant Lindsay opiner de la tête) _Oui.

La jeune femme partit rapidement tandis que Kaile se mit à soupirer. Puis elle vit le sourire triomphant de Lindsay.

**Kaile :** Quoi ?

**Lindsay :** Demandez une commission rogatoire pour son foulard et son ADN.

**Kaile :** Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé son ADN, justement ? Vous l'avez fait pour les autres…

**Lindsay :** Elle se serait doutée qu'on la suspectait et se serait débarrassée de notre arme du crime…

**Kaile :** Bien vu.

**Lindsay :** Je vais appeler Danny.

**Kaile :** Et moi, un juge.

Les deux femmes se sourirent puis passèrent leurs appels chacune de leur côté. L'enquête allait bientôt se clore…


	19. 18:Un crime passionnel

**18-Un crime passionnel**

Vicaro et Sheldon avaient obtenu les empreintes de tout l'entourage de Mary Trey, excepté une personne : sa sœur aînée, Lisa Trey. Et ce refus fut son erreur. Elle fut convoquée au commissariat et, grâce à une commission rogatoire, Sheldon put relever les empreintes et l'ADN de Lisa.

Pendant la garde à vue de sa principale suspecte, Hawkes put comparer l'empreinte qu'il avait découvert sur le flacon à celles de Lisa Trey tout en comparant son ADN avec celui des cellules épithéliales qu'il avait prélevées sur le bouchon du flacon. Quand il vit que tout correspondait, Sheldon fit un grand sourire.

**Sheldon :** Je te tiens.

Peu après, il rejoignit Vicaro dans la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvait déjà Lisa Trey. Sheldon attaqua direct.

**Sheldon :** Bon. Nous savons que c'est vous qui avez tué votre sœur, Madame Trey.

**Lisa :** Comment ?

**Sheldon** _(lui montrant les résultats de ses analyses) _Vos empreintes et votre ADN ont parlé. Vous avez remplacé l'insuline de votre sœur par de la morphine très concentrée. Elle se faisait une seule injection et elle mourrait. Vous avez bien réussi votre coup…Mais vous avez fait des erreurs…La seule chose que j'ignore, c'est pourquoi ? D'après les photos que j'ai trouvé dans ses affaires, vous sembliez unies…

**Lisa :** Elle m'a volé mon mari…

**Vicaro :** Ex…Vous avez divorcé.

**Lisa** _(furieuse) _A cause d'elle ! Elle l'a séduit et elle me l'a pris ! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ils allaient se marier. Je ne pouvais lui permettre…

**Vicaro** _(se levant) _Et regardez ce que ça vous apporte…Lisa Trey, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de votre sœur, Mary Trey.

Le détective menotta la femme, tout en disant les habituelles formules lors d'une arrestation, et quitta la salle d'interrogatoire en la tenant fermement par le bras.

Sheldon rassembla ses papiers puis les mit dans le dossier d'accusation. Il sourit et se dit : « Voilà une affaire rondement menée ». Il sortit lui aussi de la salle d'interrogatoire pour rejoindre son laboratoire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rassembler les pièces à conviction afin que Lisa Trey soit jugée.


	20. 19:Une vengeance

**19-Une vengeance**

Kaile Maka avait rapidement obtenu sa commission rogatoire. Les parents de Rebecca Turnvers harcelaient le procureur Latham et celui-ci avait été convaincant avec le juge Smitters. Lindsay s'occupait donc de comparer la soie du foulard d'Angela Galindez avec la fibre qu'elle avait trouvé sur Rebecca tandis que Danny faisait la comparaison ADN. Lindsay arriva triomphante devant Danny, le papier des résultats à la main.

**Lindsay :** C'est notre arme du crime !

**Danny :** Et c'est son ADN.

**Lindsay :** Que faisait-il sur l'oreille de Rebecca ?

**Danny :** Je pense qu'Angela a fait ceci…

Au lieu de se lancer dans de grandes explications, Danny préféra faire une démonstration. Il retira sa blouse puis se plaça derrière Lindsay, intriguée. Puis il lui enroula sa blouse autour du cou, serrant très légèrement, et approcha son visage du sien.

**Lindsay** _(troublée et très embarrassée) _Heu…Danny ?

**Danny** _(lui chuchotant à l'oreille) _Voilà comment elle l'a tuée. Et elle lui a certainement susurré quelque chose à l'oreille, comme je le fais. Mais comme notre victime était en plein trip, elle devait bouger et donc…

Taquin, Danny s'amusa à effleurer l'oreille de Lindsay avec ses lèvres et la sentit frissonner. Il sourit, amusé, devant la réaction de la jeune femme. Il s'écarta d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de continuer de la taquiner en la voyant rougir comme une pivoine.

**Danny** _(levant un sourcil avec un sourire éblouissant) _Tu es sous le charme ?

**Lindsay** _(essayant de se reprendre) _Soit un peu sérieux. Nous avons une enquête à terminer.

**Danny** _(soupirant exagérément) _Dommage…Tu loupes quelque chose…

Lindsay finit par hausser les épaules et appela le détective Maka, jetant tout de même un rapide coup d'œil vers son beau collègue. Il serait vraiment charmant s'il cessait de se comporter comme un goujat avec elle. Elle remit ses idées en ordre quand elle entendit la voix de Kaile au téléphone.

**Lindsay :** Allo, Kaile ? Nous avons ce qu'il faut pour inculper Angela Galindez.

Pendant que Lindsay téléphonait, Danny la regarda à la dérobée. Il la trouvait toute mignonne et il était si facile de la taquiner. Il regrettait beaucoup le départ d'Aiden et avait d'abord mené la vie dure à Lindsay. Mais elle n'était pas responsable du renvoi de son amie. Au final, c'était devenu un petit jeu entre eux, quoique c'était plutôt lui qui jouait avec elle. Par contre, il devait avouer que Mac et Stella avait raison : Lindsay faisait consciencieusement son travail, ne laissant rien échapper. Ils faisaient une bonne équipe : elle, avec son sérieux extrême, et lui, consciencieux et méticuleux mais cool (enfin ça dépendait des affaires parfois…).

Quand Danny entendit Lindsay finir sa communication téléphonique, il prit sa veste et mit sa blouse sur le portemanteau présent dans le laboratoire. Il attendit ensuite que Lindsay se prépare pour enfin se rendre en salle d'interrogatoire.

Les preuves étaient éloquentes et le mobile évident. Angela Galindez ne pouvait rien nier et Kaile finit par la menotter. Danny regarda la jeune femme d'un air grave et lui dit une chose qui surprit Lindsay.

**Danny :** Dites-moi, Angela, ça valait vraiment le coup ?

**Angela :** Comment ça ?

**Danny :** Vos frères et sœurs…

**Angela** Ma tante pourra s'en occuper…

**Danny :** C'est vrai. Mais ils ont déjà perdu leur mère et maintenant, c'est vous qu'il perde…

**Angela** _(tristement) _Je sais…Quand je pense que c'est le foulard préféré de ma mère qui m'a trahi…Quelle ironie…

**Danny** _(navré) _Comme vous dites…

Kaile partit avec la jeune femme, laissant les deux experts seuls.

**Lindsay** _(compatissante) _C'était vraiment une triste histoire…

**Danny :** Oui, c'est vrai…Et il en existe encore beaucoup…

**Lindsay** _(voulant lui remonter le moral, elle lui frappa amicalement l'épaule) _Allez, City Boy ! Ça te dit un verre !

**Danny** _(levant un sourcil, amusé) _City Boy ? Tu me retournes la monnaie de ma pièce, maintenant ?

**Lindsay** _(souriant) _Si moi je suis Montana, je trouve que City Boy te convient parfaitement !

**Danny** _(fronçant le nez) _Comme c'est fin !

**Lindsay** _(avec un grand sourire) _Je sais.

Puis elle quitta rapidement la salle d'interrogatoire, laissant Danny seul, qui se leva et mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

**Danny :** Voilà qu'elle me répond, maintenant !


	21. 20:Des indices inutiles

**20-Des indices inutiles**

_Pourquoi t'empêche-t-on de voir mon œuvre, mon message, ma Reine ? Pourquoi es –tu là, à discuter avec cet homme ? L'homme d'hier…Qui est-il pour toi ?_

**oOo**

Pendant que Stella donnait les noms de toutes les personnes qui l'avaient menacée par le passé à Flack, Mac était à la morgue pour en savoir plus sur la victime et la manière de procéder du tueur. Le Dr Zao avait fini et s'appuyait sur sa table d'autopsie quand Mac arriva devant lui.

**Mac :** Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me raconter ?

**Evan :** Pour le cœur, c'est le même mode opératoire. Et pour la langue…Je crois que notre meurtrier a utilisé la même lame que pour la fillette.

**Mac :** Vous avez une interprétation ?

**Evan :** Contrairement à la fillette où l'égorgement ressemblait à celui fait sur un animal, il a coupé la langue de notre ami avec beaucoup de soins. Mais j'ai un détail plus sordide à vous donner.

**Mac** _(inquiet) _Lequel ?

**Evan :** Notre homme…Il était encore vivant quand il lui a ouvert le thorax…

**Mac :** Quoi !

**Evan :** Le tueur lui a d'abord coupé la langue puis il s'est ensuite occupé de son cœur.

**Mac :** Mon Dieu…

**Evan :** Si on ne l'arrête pas vite, je me demande ce qu'il va encore inventer…

**Mac :** Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur lui sinon ?

**Evan :** Oui. Une fibre bleue.

Mac lui tendit un petit sachet et le légiste y déposa la fibre.

**Mac :** C'est tout ?

**Evan :** Oui. Ce type est étonnant. Malgré toute cette boucherie, il ne laisse pas une seule trace. Les éléments que j'ai trouvés sur les corps ont l'air d'être déposés là exprès.

**Mac :** Je vois…Il veut nous faire passer un message.

**Evan :** D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, ces messages-ci sont adressés à Stella.

**Mac :** C'est ce que je crains…

Mac remercia alors le légiste puis quitta la morgue pour rejoindre son bureau où se trouvaient Flack et Stella.

Le jeune lieutenant écrivait chaque nom que lui donnait la scientifique et releva la tête à l'arrivée de Mac.

**Don :** Alors ?

**Mac :** Il a franchi une nouvelle étape dans l'horreur…

**Stella :** Comment ça ?

**Mac :** Votre ami…Il… _(il hésita)_

**Stella :** Il quoi ? Parlez, Mac !

**Mac :** Il était encore vivant quand…

Le scientifique préféra montrer que dire et fit donc un mouvement de bas en haut sur son torse avec son pouce. Flack ouvrit grand les yeux et se glaça d'horreur tandis que Stella tressaillit.

**Don :** Ce type est un putain de malade !

**Stella** _(essayant de rester calme mais sa voix tremblait) _Vous…Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur lui ?

**Mac :** Une fibre bleue. Je l'ai donnée à analyser à Zach.

**Stella :** Et le cheveu ?

**Mac :** J'attends les résultats. _(son portable se mit à sonner et Mac répondit puis sourit légèrement)_ Quand on parle du loup…

Mac écouta attentivement Chad sur ce qu'il avait trouvé. Bien que son visage était resté impassible, Flack et Stella purent voir ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement, signe de sa déception. Mac raccrocha puis se tourna vers ses collègues.

**Don :** Alors ?

**Mac :** Rien.

**Stella :** Comment ça rien ?

**Mac :** Notre tueur est malin. Il n'a laissé aucun bulbe donc pas d'ADN. Ce cheveu a été coupé. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que notre homme est brun.

**Don** _(s'énervant) _Formidable ! Il y a des millions de bruns à New York !

**Mac** _(soupirant) _Je sais…Mais je crois que notre meurtrier veut que Stella arrive à l'identifier, à le reconnaître avec les indices qu'il laisse derrière lui…

**Don :** Un cheveu brun et une fibre bleue ? On va aller loin avec ça…

**Mac :** On peut déjà retirer tous les blonds et les roux de la liste de Stella.

**Stella :** Il y en a peu.

**Mac :** Pour le moment, c'est tout ce qu'on a…

Tous trois soupirèrent et reprirent le travail : Flack continua à faire la liste des hommes qui avaient menacé ou harcelé Stella pendant que Mac examinait attentivement chaque cliché des deux scènes de crime et des deux autopsies.


	22. 21:Souffrance

**21-Souffrance**

Cela faisait des heures que les deux experts et le détective interrogeaient chaque homme de la liste de Stella. Mais chacun avait un solide alibi et ne correspondait pas vraiment au profil hypothétique du meurtrier.

Ils étaient revenus au bureau de Mac et chacun prit place sur une chaise, exténué. Le chef de la police scientifique leur proposa ensuite un café que chacun accepta avec bonheur.

Flack regardait Stella à la dérobée tout en sirotant son café. Toute cette affaire avait révélé le côté vulnérable de la jeune femme et cela donnait à Don une envie irrésistible de la protéger et de la réconforter. C'était très étrange et le détective ne savait pas comment gérer ce…sentiment ? Cette sensation ? Flack était complètement paumé ! Il fut sorti de son introspection intérieure par le raclement d'une chaise. Il leva les yeux de son café et vit Stella, debout, regardant en direction du couloir. Flack suivit son regard et vit une jeune femme brune, qui semblait attendre quelqu'un.

**Stella :** Tina…

Les deux hommes la virent sortir du bureau pour rejoindre son amie. Tina Tocci était en larmes et Stella la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. La scientifique reprit son rôle de la Stella forte et solide et retint ses pleurs, se concentrant uniquement sur le réconfort de son amie.

Flack voyait bien l'effort que faisait Stella pour ne pas éclater en sanglots et se demanda si Mac l'avait aussi noté. Celui-ci finit par se lever pour rejoindre les deux femmes et Don le suivit. Tina leva ses yeux tristes vers Mac, se demandant ce qu'il voulait.

**Mac :** Bonsoir, madame. Je suis le lieutenant Mac Taylor et voici le lieutenant Don Flack. Nous nous occupons de l'enquête concernant la mort de votre fille, Sophia.

**Tina :** Vous avez trouvé son meurtrier ?

**Mac :** Non, pas encore. Nous n'avons pas suffisamment d'éléments pour le moment.

**Don** _(avec certitude) _Mais nous le trouverons.

Mac jeta un rapide regard réprobateur au jeune détective. Vu l'absence d'indices qu'ils possédaient, il valait mieux éviter de donner trop d'espoir à la jeune mère.

**Tina :** Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ?

**Stella :** C'est ma…

**Mac** _(la coupant) _Nous ne le savons pas encore.

**Tina :** Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

**Mac** _(l'accompagnant) _Oui, bien sûr. Venez, c'est par ici.

Alors que Mac partit en direction de la morgue avec la jeune femme, Stella finit par s'effondrer sur un banc, tremblante. Flack s'assit à ses côtés et la regarda avec gentillesse. Il posa une main douce sur le dos de la scientifique et lui caressa avec compassion. Stella lâcha alors la bride à ses émotions et se remit à pleurer. Elle chercha instinctivement le corps de Flack pour y poser son visage et accrocher ses mains à sa chemise. Elle sentit qu'il l'entourait de ses bras et qu'il la serrait légèrement contre lui. Stella en avait assez de pleurer mais elle avait l'impression qu'un torrent de larmes devait encore couler pour qu'elle se sente enfin apaisée. Etrangement, l'étreinte de Flack la réconfortait, la calmait et la rassurait et Stella se serra un peu plus contre lui. Tous les évènements de ces deux derniers jours déferlaient dans son esprit et une vague de fureur et d'incompréhension la submergea. Elle se mit à frapper le torse de Flack, qui resta parfaitement immobile, la laissant se défouler.

**Stella** _(rageusement) _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

**Don** _(avec un ton très doux, passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux bouclés) _Nous allons le découvrir, Stella, et nous allons le trouver, je vous le promets.

**Stella** _(le front posé sur le torse de Don) _C'est impossible, Flack ! Il n'a pas laissé le moindre indice !

**Don** _(catégorique) _Il fera une erreur.

Mac revint avec une Tina toujours en larmes et fut surpris par ce qu'il voyait. Flack remarqua le retour du scientifique et s'écarta vivement de Stella, comme s'il avait été pris en faute. Stella se demanda pourquoi le détective l'avait lâchée puis, suivant son regard, tourna la tête pour voir Mac les observer avec une certaine stupéfaction. Elle reporta son attention sur Flack pour voir qu'il avait pris une légère teinte rouge. Encore ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne s'attarda pas trop sur cette question et essuya rapidement ses larmes. Stella finit par se lever pour rejoindre son amie.

**Stella :** Es-tu seule chez toi ?

**Tina :** Non. Antonio est revenu avec moi et ma mère est là aussi.

**Stella :** Bien. Je…

**Don** _(surgissant derrière Stella) _Je vais vous ramener chez vous, vous et Stella.

**Mac :** Bonne idée. Je vous appellerai quand j'aurais les résultats de l'analyse de la fibre. Nous avons tous besoin de repos…

**Don :** Merci, Mac.

**Stella :** Dormez vous aussi. Et ailleurs que dans votre bureau…

**Mac** _(souriant légèrement) _Bien sûr…

Mac finit par les saluer puis les deux femmes suivirent Flack jusqu'à sa voiture.

**oOo**

_Tu t'en vas déjà, ma jolie Stella ? Tu ne sais toujours pas qui je suis ? C'est vrai que deux indices, c'est peu…Demain, ça sera mieux. Pour le moment, je vais attendre ton retour chez toi. J'aime te voir dormir, ma si belle Stella…_


	23. 22:Un évènement inattendu

**AVERTISSEMENT:** Ce chapitre pourrait être classé dans la section M. Mais comme il n'y a que celui-là qui soit dans ce genre...Donc,voilà,j'avertis les plus jeunes lecteurs.Bonne lecture pour le reste en tout cas. ;)

**22-Un évènement inattendu**

Ayant d'abord déposé Tina Tocci chez elle, Flack était enfin arrivé devant l'immeuble de Stella. Comme la veille, il décida de la raccompagner à son appartement. Ils étaient actuellement dans l'ascenseur et ce fut Flack qui brisa le silence.

**Don :** La question va peut-être vous paraître stupide mais…ça va…heu…mieux ?

**Stella** _(lui souriant légèrement) _Pas vraiment…Voir la souffrance de Tina m'a bouleversée plus que je ne pensais…

**Don** _(lui posant une main sur l'épaule) _Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça doit être dur…

**Stella :** Ce n'est pas grave. Mais merci pour tout. _(avec humour)_ Vous n'avez pas arrêté de me consoler ces derniers temps.

**Don** _(plaisantant) _Ça m'a valu quelques remarques de la part de Mac.

**Stella :** Ha ?

**Don** _(voyant qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant) _Heu…Oui. Cette manie de voir tous les détails…

Le détective fut sauvé par la sonnerie de l'ascenseur et ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Stella. La jeune femme déverrouilla sa porte et l'ouvrit puis se retourna vers Don.

**Stella** _(souriant) _Bonne nuit, Flack. Et merci encore.

**Don** _(souriant) _Je vous en prie. Bonne nuit, Stella.

Voyant la tristesse qui régnait toujours dans le regard de la scientifique, Flack se pencha vers elle pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur la joue. C'était juste un geste impulsif, un geste de réconfort. Quand il se redressa, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, leurs regards se croisèrent. Flack ne s'attendait vraiment pas à sa réaction, ni à celle de Stella. Elle agrippa la cravate du détective et rapprocha son visage du sien, le regardant avec une brûlante intensité. Sans savoir qui avait amorcé le contact le premier, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement pour ensuite se lier en un baiser nettement moins chaste.

Stella s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds et tenait toujours fermement la cravate de Don, tandis que celui-ci avait pris délicatement le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains. Puis elle le tira à l'intérieur de son appartement et lâcha enfin sa cravate pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou. Elle sentit Flack lui libérer le visage pour la serrer contre lui, caressant son dos, et tous deux continuèrent à s'embrasser avec une passion dévorante.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ! C'était la question qui martelait l'esprit de Don depuis le moment où il avait senti les lèvres de Stella sur les siennes. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée ! Elle avait besoin d'un ami, pas d'un amant ! Mais comme si son esprit ne contrôlait plus son corps, Flack ne cessait d'embrasser Stella et approfondissait de plus en plus chaque baiser, sentant aussi la langue de Stella chercher la sienne et s'y mêler avec plaisir. Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme se glisser sous sa veste pour la lui retirer et elle finit par le pousser sur le canapé.

Stella ne savait que penser de leur réaction inattendue. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était Flack. Elle avait besoin de lui à en crever ! Les baisers du jeune homme étaient passionnés et avides, ses mains étaient douces et fortes à la fois et l'étreinte de ses bras était tendre et puissante. Il était à lui seul un maelstrom de sensations. Stella voulait sentir le corps de Flack plus distinctement, c'est pourquoi elle fit glisser sa veste au sol. Puis elle le poussa sur le canapé et se mit ensuite sur lui, commençant à défaire lentement sa cravate.

Comme Stella s'était écartée de lui, bien qu'elle se trouvait maintenant sur ses cuisses, ce qui l'excita encore plus, Don essaya de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il saisit alors les mains de Stella, qui s'affairaient sur les boutons de sa chemise, et la regarda droit dans les yeux, de beaux yeux vert émeraude emplis de désir. Le détective déglutit puis se mit enfin à parler.

**Don** _(essoufflé et d'une voix qu'il trouvait rauque) _Stella. Je… Qu'est-ce qu'on est entrain de faire ?

**Stella** _(essayant de récupérer ses mains) _Je n'en sais rien…Mais c'est agréable…

Elle se pencha vers lui, touchant légèrement ses lèvres avec les siennes, et une nouvelle fois, Flack l'écarta de lui.

**Don :** Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Stella…Ce n'est pas une solution…

**Stella** _(se mettant à embrasser son cou, ce qui le fit soupirer de plaisir) _J'aime cette idée, Flack… _(sentant l'excitation de Don)_ Et toi aussi, tu en as envie…

**Don :** Stel…

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Stella sur les siennes et finit par lâcher les mains de la jeune femme, qui se remirent à déboutonner la chemise de Don. Une fois cela fait, elles se mirent à caresser sensuellement le torse ferme et musclé du détective pour ensuite s'attarder sur ses abdominaux et elles glissèrent par la suite sur son dos. Flack se leva soudain, portant la jeune femme par la taille, ses jambes nouées autour de la sienne, pour se diriger ensuite dans la chambre. Il la coucha en douceur sur le lit puis reprit avidement ses lèvres.

**oOo**

_Comment ose-t'il ? Comment oses-tu ? Pourquoi me trahis-tu, Stella, pourquoi ? Tu es donc comme les autres alors…Infidèle, traîtresse, menteuse ! Tu n'aurais pas dû, Stella, tu n'aurais pas dû. Quant à lui, c'est le prochain…_

**oOo**

Chacun retirait tendrement les vêtements de l'autre, les jetant un peu partout dans la chambre, et ils s'embrassaient encore et encore, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre un peu d'air.

Flack se mit à explorer le corps entier de Stella avec ses lèvres : le visage puis le cou, qu'il mordilla un peu, taquin, les épaules, les bras, les mains…Il s'attarda sur sa poitrine, la faisant soupirer de plaisir, pour ensuite continuer sa série de baisers brûlants le long de son ventre et autour de son nombril, la faisant s'arc-bouter contre lui. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ses jolies jambes fuselées, les caressant en même temps, puis revint vers son visage pour reprendre ses lèvres si douces avec passion.

Stella avait une main qui caressait le dos puissant de son amant et l'autre qui s'était glissée dans ses cheveux noir de jais. Elle aimait les lèvres de Flack sur les siennes et sur son corps. Elle adorait la façon dont il l'embrassait, tendre et passionnée à la fois. Elle aimait la façon dont il caressait son corps, avec force et douceur. En fait, elle aimait les sensations qu'il éveillait en elle.

Don s'écarta légèrement de ses lèvres pour la regarder, comme s'il voulait noter chaque détail de son visage. Stella fut surprise par l'intensité du bleu des yeux de Flack : jamais elle ne les avait vus aussi vifs, aussi bleus. Elle se mit alors à lui sourire avec tendresse et caressa sa joue avec une sensuelle douceur. Don lui sourit à son tour avant de lui reprendre amoureusement les lèvres dans un baiser passionné, intense et carnassier, et il fut satisfait de la sentir y répondre avec ravissement.

Don se décida enfin à agir. Il noua ses doigts aux siens et entra en elle avec douceur et passion, la faisant doucement gémir. Il commença à se mouvoir lentement en elle, l'embrassant et lâchant une de ses mains pour la caresser avec amour.

Sentant Flack en elle, Stella avait l'impression que des milliers de petites explosions avaient éclatés à l'intérieur de son corps et qu'elles s'étaient transformées en un brasier de plus en plus brûlant au fur et à mesure que Flack accélérait l'allure de son mouvement de va et vient. Quant à Don, il avait l'impression d'être consumé de toute part et de perdre tout contrôle. Tout le décor semblait avoir disparu. Il n'y avait que Stella. Et lui. Ils étaient seuls au monde, leur monde…Une main frôlait une jambe, des lèvres se posaient dans le creux d'un cou, deux mains jointes se serraient à chaque mouvement de hanches, deux voix se joignaient pour exprimer leur plaisir…Tout était sensualité et volupté, douceur et force, tendresse et amour.

Tous les deux gémissaient de plaisir, se caressant et s'embrassant sans cesse. Flack ne cessait de répéter « Stella » alors que la jeune femme ne faisait que pousser des cris de plaisir, serrant le jeune homme contre elle avec son bras libre, le poussant plus loin en elle. Don finit par augmenter l'allure et la puissance de ses coups de reins et tous deux finirent par atteindre l'orgasme tant recherché.

**Stella** _(se cambrant contre Don et criant) _OH, DO… _(se mordant les lèvres un instant puis se remettant à crier)_ FLAAAACK !

**Don** _(gémissant et serrant plus fort la main de Stella dans la sienne) _Stella ! Stellaaa !

Epuisé, en sueur et la respiration saccadée, Don s'écroula doucement sur Stella, qui mit ses bras humides de sueur sur son dos tout aussi humide, embrassant son cou au niveau de la veine jugulaire, sentant ainsi les battements rapides de son cœur. Pourtant, malgré le plaisir qu'ils venaient de partager, Don s'interrogea : il avait bien entendu, et bien vu, que Stella s'était retenue de crier son prénom. Pourquoi ?

Stella continuait de caresser et d'embrasser le corps musclé de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son ami. Mais peut-être y avait-il plus que ça ? Et puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait empêché le prénom du jeune homme de franchir ses lèvres. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'il était jeune justement. Ils avaient dix ans de différence…À moins qu'elle craignait que, finalement, ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée ? Elle l'ignorait et mit toutes ses questions dans un coin de son esprit. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était Flack. Elle n'avait pas eu de meilleur soutien depuis le début de cette affaire. A chaque fois qu'elle était mal, il était là pour elle et elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras…En était-elle tombée amoureuse ? Ou est-ce juste sa détresse qui avait parlé pour elle ?

Don sut finalement ce qui le travaillait tant ces derniers jours : il était amoureux. Et de Stella ! Il avait fallu cette enquête tragique pour qu'il s'en rende compte mais il craignait que cet amour soit à sens unique… Il préféra alors penser au moment présent : Stella était là, dans ses bras et ne semblait attendre que lui. Don l'embrassa alors puis leur nouvelle étreinte devint plus que passionnée et ils recommencèrent à faire l'amour.

Le portable de Flack, se trouvant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste tombée précédemment au sol, se mit à sonner et son écran affichait le nom et le numéro de Mac. Hélas pour lui, il n'eut jamais son correspondant car Don était bien trop occupé dans les bras de Stella.

**oOo**

_Demain, tu vas avoir une surprise, enfoiré ! Tu ne la méritais pas ! Tu ne la mérites pas ! Quant à toi, Stella, tu m'as déçue et tu mérites d'être punie…Tu n'aurais jamais dû me trahir…_


	24. 23:Le réveil

**23-Le réveil**

Stella et Don furent réveillés par la sonnerie incessante du portable du détective. Ne voulant pas se lever et pensant que c'était un appel sans importance, Don l'ignora et serra un peu plus Stella contre lui. Ils étaient tendrement enlacés et pour rien au monde, le détective ne voulait interrompre ce doux moment. Son téléphone avait fini par s'arrêter de sonner et Flack, souriant, passa ses doigts dans les cheveux incroyablement bouclés de Stella et embrassa son front. Il leva son visage vers lui avec douceur et s'apprêta à l'embrasser quand son portable se remit à sonner. Don se mit à grommeler, contrarié.

**Stella** _(doucement) _C'est peut-être important…

Le jeune homme soupira puis se leva, quittant l'agréable sensation des bras de Stella autour de son corps à contrecœur. Nu, il se dirigea vers le salon pour répondre à l'appel.

Stella n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de Flack : ses magnifiques yeux bleus, son beau visage, son corps musclé…Mais elle nageait en pleine confusion. La scientifique n'était pas du genre à se jeter dans les bras du premier venu et surtout pas dans ceux d'un collègue. Alors pourquoi avec Flack ? Est-ce que c'était juste un autre moyen pour qu'elle se sente mieux ? Ou autre chose ?

Stella finit par se lever, ramassa la chemise de Flack pour l'enfiler et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Elle mit sa cafetière en route puis repartit dans sa chambre et ouvrit son placard. Elle y chercha une chemise pour Flack. Un de ses ex lui en avait laissé une ou deux et il faisait à peu près la même taille que le jeune détective. Cela aussi la travaillait…Son âge…Flack n'avait pas encore 30 ans et elle était proche de la quarantaine. Elle se sentait comme ces croqueuses de petits jeunes mais ça lui semblait différent.

Entendant soudain que le détective avait fini sa conversation téléphonique, elle interrompit ses pensées interrogatrices et se dirigea dans son salon, lui amenant une chemise et ses vêtements. Quand elle vit son visage préoccupé, Stella sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**Stella :** Flack ?

Le détective sursauta, surpris, et tourna son regard bleu vers elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer : qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! Ses longs cheveux châtains aux boucles si étonnantes, ses beaux yeux émeraudes, son visage parfait, ses lèvres joliment roses (ici un peu rouges à cause de leurs nombreux baisers), son cou délicat, sa peau mate et douce, son corps élancé et svelte et ses belles jambes fuselées. Et dans sa chemise, Don la trouvait tellement…

**Stella** _(interrompant ses pensées) _Flack ? Un problème ?

**Don** _(sortant de sa rêverie) _Hein ? Ha ! Heu…Oui. Il… _(hésitant)_ Il a recommencé…Je ne sais pas encore qui est la victime, mais…

**Stella** _(soupirant) _C'est le même mode opératoire…Où le meurtre a-t'il été commis ?

**Don :** A East Village.

Don vit les yeux de Stella commencer à s'embuer et il se rapprocha rapidement d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Quel dur retour à la réalité…

**Don** _(avec un ton doux) _Shhh, Stella. Je suis là.

**Stella** _(s'accrochant à lui) _Mon Dieu… Ça… Ça doit être David. Nous avons rompu il y a deux mois…

L'esprit de Flack se mit rapidement en marche. D'après les dires de Stella, elle avait rompu avec Tom Bradshaw il y a six mois et donc avec David il y a deux mois. Elle était aussi devenue la marraine de Sophia il y a cinq mois…Alors…

**Don :** Stella, je crois que le tueur te connaît depuis plus ou moins six mois. Il ne s'est attaqué pour le moment qu'aux personnes proches de toi dans cette période. Y a-t'il quelqu'un d'autre dont tu as été proche à ce moment ?

En disant ces mots, Don eut un pincement de jalousie…Puis il se reprit et écouta Stella avec attention. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de jouer les amants possessifs…

**Stella : **Oui. John Mills. Nous sommes sortis ensemble trois fois mais nos boulots respectifs ne permettaient pas vraiment une relation stable et suivie.

**Don :** Ok. On va le placer sous protection…

Flack attrapa son téléphone sans lâcher pour autant Stella et commença à taper le numéro de Mac pour lui soumettre sa théorie. Stella s'écarta de lui pour lui tendre ses vêtements.

**Stella** _(souriant légèrement) _Tu devrais te rhabiller…

**Don** _(embarrassé) _Ha ? Heu…Oui, en effet…

**Stella :** Je t'ai aussi trouvé une chemise. Comme ça, Mac ne t'embêtera pas.

La voyant sourire malicieusement, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser puis il se redressa brusquement en entendant la voix de Mac au bout du fil.

**Don** _(commençant à se rhabiller) _Allo, Mac. Ici Flack. J'aurai une théorie à vous…

**Mac** _(voix off- très contrarié) _Nom de Dieu, Flack, je vous ai appelé cinq fois cette nuit ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ?

**Don** _(pris au dépourvu) _Je…J'ai…_ (réfléchissant à toute vitesse)_ J'ai oublié mon portable dans ma voiture. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

**Mac** _(voix off) _La fibre bleue, c'est du coton qui provient d'une chemise de chez Ralph Lauren. Il n'y a qu'eux qui utilisent ce type particulier de teinture bleue.

**Don** _(sifflant) _C'est pas donné à tout le monde de se payer une telle chemise.

**Mac** _(voix off) _Je sais. C'est pourquoi les noms sur la liste de Stella ne peuvent nous servir.

**Don :** Je m'en doutais un peu. Ecoutez Mac, je crois qu'il connaît Stella depuis peu. Six mois à tout casser.

**Mac** _(voix off) _Comment ça ?

**Don :** Stella m'a dit que Sophia était devenue sa filleule il y a seulement cinq mois, et elle s'est séparée de Tom Bradshaw il y a six mois.

**Mac** _(voix off) _Bon. On va voir s'il nous a laissé un autre élément sur son dernier crime. Vous savez où c'est ?

**Don :** Oui, on m'a appelé. Et Stella ?

**Mac** _(voix off) _Je lui ai laissé un message sur son portable. Je lui ai dit de rester chez elle, il vaut mieux…

**Don :** Bien.

Flack raccrocha puis appela sa brigade pour mettre John Mills sous protection policière. Quand il eut fini tous ses appels, il se tourna vers Stella, qui en avait profité pour finir de préparer le café et qui lui tendait une tasse fumante.

**Don** _(lui souriant) _Merci.

**Stella :** Alors ?

**Don** _(sirotant son café) _Mac a identifié la fibre cette nuit et il a essayé de me joindre…

**Stella** _(riant) _Je comprends mieux pourquoi il te hurlait dessus. _(en le voyant rougir légèrement, elle se mit à sourire puis reprit le fil de la conversation)_ Et ?

**Don :** Ça provient d'une chemise Ralph Lauren. Tous nos suspects potentiels viennent de passer aux oubliettes…

**Stella** _(contrariée) _Mais qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut !

**Don** _(posant sa tasse sur la table puis embrassant le front de Stella) _Je vais le trouver, Stella. Je te le promets.

**Stella :** Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir…

**Don :** Je suis un homme de parole.

**Stella :** Je sais…

Puis ils devinrent silencieux. Aucun des deux n'osait poser LA question. Ce fut Flack qui fit le premier plat.

**Don :** Stella, pour cette nuit, je…

**Stella** _(lui posant une main douce sur la joue) _Ecoute, Flack. Tout ça est un peu confus pour moi, surtout en ce moment. _(voyant son regard inquiet)_ C'était vraiment merveilleux…Mais laisse-moi y réfléchir et nous en parlerons après le boulot, d'accord ?

**Don :** D'accord. Au fait, Mac veut que tu restes chez toi. _(voyant sa moue et son regard contrariés, il plaisanta)_ Ne tue pas le messager !

**Stella :** Ok, mais je suppose que tu es d'accord avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

**Don** _(hésitant) _Heu…_ (regardant sa montre pour éviter le regard inquisiteur de Stella, il se leva brusquement)_ Merde ! Mac ! Je devrais déjà être là-bas ! Désolé, Stella, je dois y aller !

Il se pencha vers elle puis hésita : que devait-il faire ? Un baiser ou une accolade ? Balançant finalement ses hésitations par la fenêtre, il se décida à l'embrasser avec passion, sentant la réaction ravie de Stella. Il finit par s'écarter d'elle avec réticence…mais le devoir l'appelait. Et puis, il avait fait une promesse à Stella et il comptait bien la tenir !

Sur le chemin conduisant à sa voiture, Flack pensa à la conversation qu'ils auraient ce soir : elle n'avait pas refusé ses sentiments mais elle avait besoin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans les siens. Peut-être que lui aussi devait s'y mettre…

Une fois Flack parti, Stella se prépara un petit déjeuner plus conséquent et partit ensuite chercher un pantalon. Elle avait gardé la chemise de Flack sur elle, pouvant ainsi sentir son odeur. Etrangement, cet élément la réconfortait…Enfin, elle avait toute la journée pour réfléchir aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers le jeune lieutenant.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et Stella vérifia à travers son judas qui cela pouvait bien être à cette heure. Un policier en uniforme ? Elle ouvrit la porte et sourit aimablement à son visiteur.

**Stella :** Bonjour. C'est pourquoi ?

Le policier ne dit pas un mot mais braqua son arme vers elle, la faisant reculer. L'homme la regardait d'un air mauvais et méprisant. Il la força à s'asseoir sur son canapé puis verrouilla la porte de l'appartement et mit les clés dans la poche de son blouson. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Stella et y ramassa l'arme de la scientifique, qu'il posa par la suite à ses côtés, quand il s'assit sur le fauteuil juste en face d'elle.

**Le tueur :** Maintenant, Stella, on va attendre ton petit copain…


	25. 24:Une nouvelle menace

**24-Une nouvelle menace**

Mac avait demandé à Danny Messer et Sheldon Hawkes de le rejoindre dans cette enquête. Les trois experts étaient entrain d'attendre le lieutenant Don Flack, chargé de l'affaire. Danny était étonné par le retard de son ami. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes….Il pouvait voir que Mac était passablement contrarié : visage fermé, sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées… Tacitement, Sheldon et le jeune expert avaient décidé de rester silencieux, ne voulant pas attiser la colère de leur supérieur.

Et merde ! Il était vraiment à la bourre ! Mac allait l'écorcher vif ! Flack avait pourtant conduit rapidement, toutes sirènes hurlantes et grillant quelques feux au passage, mais ça n'avait pas suffit. En plus, sa nouvelle relation avec Stella le travaillait plus qu'il ne pensait. Tout le long du trajet, il y avait réfléchi : leur nuit inattendue et ô combien merveilleuse, leur future conversation et le fait que Stella persistait à l'appeler Flack, comme si elle voulait donner une certaine distance entre eux. Le détective secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se replongea dans sa conduite. Il devait d'abord retrouver le tueur qui semblait obsédé par Stella et qui s'amusait à décimer tous ses proches…des six derniers mois.

Quand Flack arriva enfin dans l'appartement de la dernière victime, il vit immédiatement le regard désapprobateur et contrarié de Mac sur lui et ceux, surpris et étonnés, de Danny et Hawkes. Il grimaça un peu et rejoignit rapidement ses collègues scientifiques, légèrement essoufflé et se préparant à son savon.

**Don** _(reprenant son souffle) _Désolé, Mac…J'ai eu des soucis en chemin.

Danny leva les sourcils, intrigué. Qu'est-ce que Don racontait ? Il habitait à environ dix minutes d'ici. Danny voulut d'ailleurs lui demander quand il vit son ami lui jeter discrètement un regard d'avertissement, lui imposant ainsi le silence.

Mac allait sortir une réplique bien sentie au détective quand un des agents présents sortit précipitamment de l'appartement pour aller vomir.

**Don** _(inquiet) _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé ?

**Mac** _(sarcastique) _Maintenant que vous êtes là, on va pouvoir le savoir.

Flack leva les yeux au ciel, se sentant un peu comme un écolier se faisant gronder par son instituteur. Il put voir du coin de l'œil que Danny et Hawkes se moquaient de lui et il leur jeta un regard d'une telle noirceur que les deux compères se turent immédiatement.

Les quatre policiers entrèrent enfin dans le salon, pièce où se trouvait la victime. Mac reconnut alors l'homme attaché sur la chaise.

**Mac :** Mon Dieu…C'est David Trenton, un autre ex de Stella…

**Don :** Il continue…Et là, il lui a carrément coupé les mains…

**Sheldon** _(s'approchant du corps et l'examinant) _Et il n'a pas fait que ça. Notre victime n'a plus ses yeux…

**Danny :** Toutes nos victimes finissent avec le cœur arraché mais avec des mutilations différentes.

**Mac :** Je crois que ça a une signification pour le meurtrier. David Trenton est un artiste…Il a donc besoin de ses mains et de ses yeux…

**Sheldon :** Et Tom Bradshaw était prof d'histoire et un conférencier célèbre et reconnu.

**Danny :** Donc sa langue était son organe le plus important.

**Don :** Et pour la petite Sophia ? Il lui a tranché la gorge…

**Mac :** N'oubliez pas : Zao a dit qu'il l'avait égorgée comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal…Et il ne faut pas oublier les cœurs. Tout est lié à Stella.

**Sheldon :** Je vois…Le cœur représente l'amour. Et notre tueur est obnubilé par Stella.

**Danny :** Il se débarrasse donc de tous ses prétendants, arrachant l'amour qu'ils avaient pour Stella et leur retirant ce qui faisait leurs talents.

**Mac :** C'est ça. Et pour la fillette…

**Sheldon :** Il la voyait comme un petit animal domestique qui accaparerait l'attention et l'affection de Stella…

**Don : **Ce mec…veut être le seul pour Stella ?

**Danny :** C'est plausible…En espérant qu'on a fait une bonne interprétation de ses crimes.

**Sheldon** _(tenant quelque chose au bout de sa pince) _J'ai trouvé son dernier indice.

Les trois hommes se rapprochèrent de l'ancien légiste et regardèrent sa trouvaille.

**Danny** _(fronçant les sourcils) _C'est…une lentille de contact ?

**Sheldon :** Et elle est manifestement neuve.

**Mac** _(prenant sa loupe de poche) _Attendez, c'est une lentille de couleur…Bleue.

**Don** _(plaisantant à demi) _Il nous indique la couleur de ses yeux ou ses problèmes de vue ?

**Danny :** Vu comment fonctionne notre assassin, je dirai que c'est la couleur de ses yeux.

**Mac :** Bon. On sait donc qu'on doit chercher un homme brun aux yeux bleus.

**Danny** _(plaisantant) _Don, te voilà sur notre liste de suspects.

**Don :** Au lieu de raconter des conneries, viens avec moi voir s'il n'a pas laissé un autre message sanglant pour Stella.

**Danny** _(le suivant) _Je t'ai connu plus drôle…

**Don :** Ce n'est pas toi qui a vu le corps de Sophia et la détresse de Stella.

Danny regarda son ami, interdit. On aurait dit qu'il lui en voulait…L'expert savait qu'il y avait des affaires particulièrement difficiles mais jamais elles n'avaient affecté Don à ce point…Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

Les deux policiers vérifièrent d'abord la chambre de Trenton puis se dirigèrent vers son atelier.

**Danny** _(observant le mur) _Il a laissé un message.

Danny et Don dirigèrent leurs torches vers le mur concerné et purent y lire le message suivant : « ELLE EST A MOI ! TU ES LE PROCHAIN ! » Les deux enquêteurs ne comprirent pas ce message.

**Danny** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Contrairement au dernier, il ne réclame pas Stella. C'est une menace. Mais contre qui ?

**Don** _(légèrement amer) _Peut-être un autre ancien copain…

**Danny** _(avançant plus loin dans la pièce) _Sans doute.

Danny continua l'exploration de la pièce tandis que le regard de Flack fut attiré par quelque chose de blanc se trouvant sur un chevalet présent dans l'atelier. Le détective s'en approcha et saisit l'enveloppe d'une main gantée. Elle était adressée à…au « voleur » ?

**Don :** Danny, il a laissé autre chose.

**Danny** _(prélevant le sang du mur et essayant de trouver des empreintes) _J'arrive.

Flack ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe et en sortit des photos, présentées de dos. Le jeune détective les retourna et se figea : c'était lui ! Et Stella ! C'était des clichés de leur nuit ! Ce salopard observait Stella ! Il trouva aussi une petite feuille avec un message et son contenu lui glaça le sang.

**Don** _(dans un souffle) _Stella !

A la grande surprise de Danny, Don quitta la pièce en courant, bousculant des agents pour sortir de la scène de crime. Le détective arriva rapidement à sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

Mac rejoignit Danny pour avoir des réponses sur le comportement étrange de leur jeune collègue.

**Mac :** Pourquoi Flack est-il parti ? Et si vite ?

**Danny :** Je n'en sais rien. Je suis aussi surpris que vous. Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé autre chose que ce message _(montrant le mur)_.

**Mac :** Quoi ?

**Danny :** Je l'ignore…J'étais entrain de faire des prélèvements. Il a murmuré quelque chose puis il est parti en vitesse.

**Mac :** Où était-il ?

**Danny** _(montrant le chevalet) _Par-là.

Les deux experts s'en approchèrent et cherchèrent l'élément qu'avait bien pu trouver Flack.

**Mac** _(murmurant) _J'espère qu'il n'est pas parti avec des pièces à conviction…

Depuis le début de cette enquête, Mac était inquiet pour le jeune homme. Il ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude et cela semblait se répercuter dans son travail.

Danny retraça le court chemin fait par Flack lors de son départ et trouva enfin quelque chose : un cliché et une petite feuille, sans doute tombés de la poche du détective dans sa précipitation. Le jeune expert regarda d'abord la photo et fut stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait : Don ? Et Stella ? Il reporta son attention sur le feuillet et lut le message inscrit dessus : « Si moi je ne l'ai pas, tu ne l'auras pas. » Danny revint alors vers le message du mur et son inquiétude augmenta en flèche.

**Danny** _(très inquiet) _Mac, on a un problème !


	26. 25:Jalousie

**25-Jalousie**

Stella était restée calmement assise sur son canapé, observant l'homme qui la menaçait. C'était un homme brun aux yeux bleus, avec un physique et un visage plutôt quelconque. La scientifique n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était…

Le tueur avait retiré sa veste et sa casquette et ne cessait de la fixer, avec un mélange de dégoût et de déception. Stella décida d'amorcer la conversation, en priant que Flack ne revienne pas. Cet homme le tuerait.

**Stella :** Pouvez-vous me rappeler où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

**Le tueur :** Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, c'est ça, Stella ? Ton jeune flic t'accapare trop l'esprit…

**Stella :** Laissez-le tranquille ! C'est moi que vous vouliez, non ? Je suis là et je vous écoute.

**Le tueur :** Oui, tu es là, c'est vrai. Mais tu vas souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir…

**Stella :** Dites-moi au moins qui vous êtes.

**Le tueur : **Je m'appelle Scott…On s'est connu au tribunal.

**Stella :** Au tribunal ?

**Scott :** Oui. Au procès de James Swanson…_ (un sourire nostalgique flottant sur ses lèvres)_Tu étais tellement déterminée, tellement belle quand tu es venue témoigner. Tu m'as montré toutes tes qualités en quelques minutes et j'ai su… _(une soudaine expression de fureur sur le visage) _Enfin, je croyais…J'ai fini par découvrir que tu étais comme les autres. Une salope !

**Stella :** Mais je ne vous connais même pas !

**Scott :** Si ! A la fin du procès, tu as été tellement gentille avec moi…Mais c'était une illusion ! Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite !

**Stella** _(essayant de le calmer) _Scott…

**Scott** _(se levant brusquement et braquant son arme vers son visage) _Ne prononce pas mon nom ! Tu ne mérites plus ma considération !

Scott se rassit rageusement sur son fauteuil et ne lâcha pas la jeune femme du regard.

Stella se sentait mal à l'aise sous son regard inquisiteur. Cet homme semblait brûler de jalousie et de colère. Et manifestement, le fait qu'elle portait la chemise de Flack ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses…Mais, ainsi, elle avait l'impression d'avoir le jeune homme à ses côtés, présence certes illusoire mais rassurante, qui lui donnait le courage de ne pas craquer devant ce fou.

Stella essayait de se remémorer le procès Swanson. Dans cette affaire, les preuves étaient tellement accablantes que son témoignage n'avait duré qu'une vingtaine de minutes et le procureur l'avait faite intervenir à la fin du procès. Elle avait participé à la lecture de la sentence et avait quitté le tribunal. Enfin, elle se souvint : un des jurés était venu la voir pour la complimenter sur son travail. Il l'avait même invitée à prendre un verre mais elle avait poliment refusé, lui expliquant qu'elle voyait déjà quelqu'un, Tom Bradshaw à l'époque. Quel était son nom déjà ? Scott comment ?

Stella cessa de chercher et vit que Scott ne l'avait toujours pas quittée des yeux. Comment un homme, qui semblait pourtant normal et ordinaire, pouvait-il commettre des crimes si atroces… ? Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par des coups puissants frappant sa porte.

**Don** _(criant) _Stella !

Et Scott se mit à sourire froidement…


	27. 26:Sauvetage difficile

**26-Sauvetage difficile**

Flack avait conduit comme un dératé : ce salopard voulait tuer Stella, sans doute par jalousie ! Le détective s'était garé rapidement et était monté en vitesse jusqu'à l'appartement de Stella. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle avait été verrouillée. Don sortit alors son arme de son étui puis frappa la porte avec force. Peut-être était-elle dans sa chambre ou dans la salle de bain…

**Don** _(criant) _Stella !

Le jeune homme entendit des pas et la porte s'ouvrit. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse voir qui avait ouvert, il entendit un coup de feu puis sentit immédiatement une douleur violente lui brûler l'abdomen et un liquide chaud couler sur sa peau. Puis un second coup de feu suivit, le faisant s'écrouler par terre.

**Stella** _(hurlant, effrayée) _Don !

Tiens, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom…C'était la première fois…Don sentit soudain une main agripper le col de sa veste et l'homme le traîna dans l'appartement puis le jeta sans ménagement. Stella se précipita vers lui, prenant des serviettes au passage pour comprimer les plaies.

**Stella** _(inquiète mais essayant de garder une voix assurée) _Don, ça va aller. Je m'occupe de toi… _(à Scott)_ Pourquoi ? A quoi cela vous sert-il ?

**Scott :** À te faire souffrir…Mais lui aussi, il va y avoir droit…

Tout en écoutant les paroles de Scott avec dégoût, Stella retira la ceinture de Flack des passants de son pantalon pour en faire un garrot qu'elle enroula et serra autour de sa cuisse, empêchant la blessure à la jambe de trop saigner. Elle fit ensuite un bandage improvisé autour du genou du détective puis examina sa plaie abdominale.

**Stella** _(l'aidant à se redresser, avec douceur) _Don, laisse-moi voir ta blessure. Je dois vérifier si la balle t'a traversé…

**Don** _(grimaçant de douleur) _Tu m'appelles…par mon… prénom, maintenant ?

**Stella :** Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment…

**Don :** Désolé. _(la regardant d'un air coupable et navré)_ J'ai merdé sur ce coup-là, pas vrai ?

**Stella** _(d'une voix assurée) _Non, Don.

Stella finit par s'asseoir à même le sol puis posa la tête de Flack sur son épaule tout en lui caressant les cheveux, se voulant rassurante.

Et merde, il n'avait pas été suffisamment pro sur ce coup-là ! Il aurait dû se méfier. Et maintenant, Flack se trouvait dans une situation délicate et s'inquiétait du sort de Stella plus que du sien. Pourquoi Scott avait-il dit qu'il allait lui aussi souffrir ? Ou plutôt de quelle manière ? En le torturant, comme les deux autres victimes ? Ou par un moyen plus atroce encore ? Enfin, pour le moment, tout ce qui le rattachait au monde des vivants c'était le corps chaud de Stella contre le sien, sa main douce dans ses cheveux et l'autre maintenant une forte pression sur son ventre pour éviter un saignement intempestif et trop important. Flack observa discrètement les alentours et repéra l'arme de Stella posée sur un fauteuil. Puis il reporta son attention sur Scott. Que comptait-il leur faire ?

Stella fut soudain arrachée à Don : Scott l'avait violemment saisie par le bras, la conduisit ensuite dans sa chambre et la balança sur son lit.

**Don** _(protestant et essayant de se lever) _Espèce de salaud ! Laisse-la tranquille !

Scott menotta les poignets de la scientifique puis lui attacha les chevilles. Puis, pour être sûr qu'elle ne puisse lui échapper, il noua une solide lanière de cuir à la chaîne des menottes pour ensuite l'attacher à la tête du lit. Satisfait, il repartit dans le salon, ouvrant sa chemise pour montrer clairement ses intentions au jeune flic.

Flack avait réussi à se traîner puis vit revenir cette ordure et se figea d'horreur en voyant sa chemise ouverte. Fucking hell, il voulait…

**Don** _(menaçant, essayant toujours de se relever) _Ne la touches pas !

**Scott :** C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Le tueur sortit un énorme poignard de son étui et le mit sous la gorge de Flack. Voyant que le détective se tenait tranquille, il le traîna devant la porte de la chambre et le disposa de telle manière que Flack pouvait voir le lit…et Stella, attachée, qui essayait désespérément de se libérer. Malgré le fait qu'il avait une lame parfaitement aiguisée et d'une taille impressionnante sous la gorge, Don tenta de maîtriser ce sale individu. Mais Scott semblait avoir prévu ce coup là : il sonna le détective en lui donnant un brusque coup de crosse sur le crâne puis, profitant du fait que Flack voyait 36 chandelles, il le plaqua contre l'étagère se trouvant devant la chambre et lui transperça l'épaule avec son poignard. Le détective ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur.

**Stella** _(désespérément) _Don ! Don !

Scott continua d'enfoncer vicieusement la lame jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénètre le bois de l'étagère, clouant Flack sur place. Puis il regarda le jeune détective dans les yeux avec un sourire cruel et dément sur les lèvres et il finit par se lever, se dirigeant vers la chambre.

**Scott :** Profite donc du spectacle…

**Don** _(furieux et menaçant) _Je te tuerai…

**Scott :** Dans tes rêves…

Scott se mit alors à rire puis commença à se déshabiller lentement, se délectant des hurlements de fureur de Don.

**Scott** _(se tournant vers lui) _Tu vas souffrir comme j'ai souffert…

Scott prenait tout son temps, admirant le courage apparent de Stella mais voyant la peur dans ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas crier…

**Scott** _(se rapprochant d'elle et lui saisissant brutalement le visage) _Quel courage, ma petite Stella…Mais c'est inutile, tu vas crier et ton petit flic va avoir la joie de t'entendre. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'abrégerai ensuite sa souffrance…lentement.

**Stella** _(avec colère) _Laissez-le tranquille ! C'est moi que vous vouliez, non ! Alors, je suis à vous !

**Don :** Stella, non !

**Scott** _(se moquant) _Comme c'est mignon…Vous vous aimez, on dirait…_ (se léchant les lèvres)_ Ça va être délicieux…

Puis Scott lâcha le visage de la jeune femme et continua de se déshabiller lentement.

Don ne pouvait laisser faire ça ! Profitant que Scott ne regardait maintenant que Stella pendant qu'il se dévêtait, le détective saisit le manche du poignard des deux mains et commença à tirer. La douleur déjà forte de son épaule droite se raviva à sa manœuvre et il réussit, il ne sait comment, à retenir ses gémissements de souffrance. « Allez, mon vieux, un petit effort. Ça fait très mal mais tu ne vas pas permettre à cette sale ordure de s'en sortir, non ? » pensa Flack en lui-même. Le détective devait tirer la lame lentement pour éviter que l'autre cinglé l'entende et découvre son petit manège. Scott avait d'ailleurs fini de retirer chaussures et chaussettes et commençait à s'attaquer à sa ceinture.

Et merde, la vue de Don commençait à se brouiller. Normal, vu la quantité de sang qu'il avait laissé partout dans le salon de Stella…Il secoua la tête et réussit enfin à extraire le poignard de son épaule. Flack se leva alors doucement, ignorant les diverses douleurs qui irradiaient de son corps et le sang qu'il sentait couler sur sa peau, et commença à avancer en silence.

Scott était maintenant nu. Il détacha les chevilles de Stella pour retirer son pantalon puis il approcha ses mains de la culotte de la scientifique…quand une forte poigne s'abattit sur son épaule et le balança violemment hors du lit. L'homme rencontra alors le mur avec force et essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

Don détacha rapidement Stella du lit. Il voulait qu'elle fuie car il ignorait s'il aurait assez de force pour buter ce fils de pute.

**Don** _(haletant) _Vite…Tire-toi…

**Stella** _(refusant de la tête) _Non, Don. Tu…

**Don** _(la poussant hors de la chambre) _Dégage de là !

Le détective se tourna enfin vers son adversaire, qui abattit son poing sur son visage puis sur son estomac. Don s'écroula par terre, perdant son unique arme, et Scott se jeta sur lui avec fureur et commença à l'étrangler. Flack essaya d'atteindre le poignard. Il était trop loin, juste un peu trop loin…Malgré l'air qui commençait à manquer, il réussit à asséner un violent coup de poing sur le visage du forcené et à échapper à son emprise. Atteignant enfin le couteau, Flack se tourna vers Scott et lui enfonça l'immense lame entre les côtes. L'homme sembla bizarrement surpris puis s'écroula au sol, mort.

Don resta quelques instants au sol et respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Il recommençait à voir flou et crut entendre une voix douce…Celle d'un ange peut-être ?

**Stella :** Don ? Don !

Tiens, cet ange avait le visage de Stella. Quoi de plus merveilleux que de quitter ce monde avec une telle vision de rêve…Puis il sentit l'ange le gifler.

**Stella** _(inquiète) _Don ! Don !

**Don** _(d'une voix un peu faible) _C'est pas gentil…

**Stella** _(surprise) _Quoi ?

**Don :** De me gifler… C'est pas gentil…

**Stella :** C'est pour que tu restes conscient, espèce d'idiot !

**Don** _(souriant faiblement) _Ça aussi, c'est pas sympa… _(sentant soudain une goutte tomber sur son front)_ Stella ?

Malgré les douleurs et le fait que tout ce qui l'entourait semblait tourner, Don finit par se redresser avec lenteur et observa le visage de Stella. Elle était en larmes. Et cette fois, à cause de lui.

**Don** _(caressant sa joue) _Stella, je…

**Stella :** Une ambulance va arriver.

**Don :** C'est bien…bien…

Houlà ! Il commençait à se sentir sacrément fatigué. Don appuya alors sa tête contre l'épaule de Stella, qui l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant contre elle et le soutenant.

**Stella** _(la voix tremblante, pleurant) _Ne t'endors pas, Don. S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas…

**Don** _(d'une voix faible) _Je suis si…fatigué…si fatigué…

**Stella** _(le serrant contre elle) _Ne m'abandonne pas…J'ai trop besoin de toi…Je t'aime trop pour te perdre, Don…Je t'aime, Don, je t'aime !

Stella augmentait le son de sa voix peu à peu, presque avec hystérie.

**Don** _(souriant faiblement) _Moi aussi, Stella… Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Un grand fracas se fit soudain entendre dans le salon, les faisant sursauter. Stella braqua son arme, qu'elle avait récupéré, tout en serrant Don contre elle, protectrice. Flack réussit à rassembler ses dernières forces pour rester éveillé, prêt à défendre la scientifique contre cette nouvelle menace.

Ils furent tous deux soulagés en voyant celui qui les trouva.

**Danny** _(très inquiet) _Stella ! Don ! Mac, ils sont ici !

Et Flack sombra dans l'inconscience, entendant vaguement Stella crier son prénom.


	28. 27:La liaison révélée

**27-La liaison révélée**

Mac n'en croyait pas ses yeux : quel carnage ! Il y avait du sang partout, plus particulièrement dans le salon et la chambre de Stella. Et c'était principalement le sang de Flack…Son regard se porta alors sur le corps de Scott Owen, le meurtrier de Sophia Tocci, Tom Bradshaw et David Trenton. Espérons qu'on ne doive pas ajouter le lieutenant Donald Flack Jr sur la liste de ses victimes. Mac soupira : pourquoi le jeune homme était parti seul ? C'était stupide et dangereux… Aussi, s'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident sur le chemin, ils seraient arrivés plus tôt…Mac secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se sentir coupable. Pour le moment, il devait faire un rapport détaillé sur ce dernier évènement.

Mais de nombreux problèmes se posaient : comment expliquer le fait que Flack était parti avec des pièces à conviction ? Et cette liaison surprenante avec Stella…Danny s'était bien gardé de lui dire quand il s'était rendu compte que le tueur voulait se débarrasser de Stella…et de Flack. Quand Mac avait vu la réaction violente de Stella quand Danny avait essayé de lui faire lâcher Flack, pour qu'ils puissent vérifier dans quel état se trouvait le jeune homme, il n'avait plus eu de doute. Stella s'était accrochée à Don avec l'énergie du désespoir et, au final, Danny et Sheldon avaient dû s'y mettre tous les deux pour la détacher du jeune détective. Heureusement, les ambulanciers étaient enfin arrivés et avaient pu donner rapidement les premiers soins à Flack. Stella l'avait accompagné dans l'ambulance et Mac avait immédiatement remarqué le regard compréhensif et compatissant de Danny. Avec sa technique toute personnelle, Mac avait réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez et son jeune collègue avait fini par lui montrer la photo qu'il avait trouvée chez Trenton, ce qui confirma ses soupçons sur la relation plus qu'amicale entre Flack et Stella.

Mac se mit à soupirer une nouvelle fois : son rapport serait le plus objectif possible. Il éviterait les détails plus personnels…


	29. 28:Conversations et décision

**28-Conversations et décision**

Un lit ferme sous son dos…Un peu trop ferme d'ailleurs. Une odeur d'aseptisant et de désinfectants lui titillant les narines. Ok, un hôpital. Génial… Une main serrant avec force et tendresse la sienne. Une main douce et féminine. Une main qu'il connaissait. Stella…

Don finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux et sa tête se mit à pulser quand il fut d'abord ébloui par la brillance de ces satanés néons. Il finit par s'habituer peu à peu à l'éclairage et tourna doucement la tête pour voir Stella, endormie, la tête posée sur son matelas et s'accrochant à sa main comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Don esquissa un mouvement avec son bras droit pour lui caresser les cheveux mais sa blessure à l'épaule se rappela à lui, le faisant grogner de douleur. Dépité, Flack ne lâcha pas Stella du regard malgré tout. Don pensa alors aux dernières paroles de Stella avant qu'il ne perde connaissance : elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait…Mais n'est-ce pas sa crainte de le perdre qui l'avait poussée à dire ces doux petits mots ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un visiteur. Don détourna les yeux de Stella pour voir Danny, manifestement soulagé de le voir bien vivant.

**Danny :** Sal…

**Don** _(l'interrompant et chuchotant) _Chuuut. _(montrant Stella du regard)_ Elle dort…

**Danny** _(chuchotant et souriant, amusé) _Désolé. Je recommence. Salut, le preux chevalier.

**Don** _(grommelant) _Très drôle…

**Danny :** C'est pourtant très vrai…T'as voulu jouer les héros ou quoi ?

**Don :** Il voulait la tuer !

**Danny :** Mais toi aussi ! Tu étais sa prochaine cible ! Merde, Don, ça ne te ressemble pas…T'as bien failli y passer !

**Don** _(en regardant Stella tendrement) _Peut-être…Mais au moins, elle est sauve…

Danny regarda son ami avec étonnement : Don avait l'air sacrément accroché ! Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, avec aucune de ses anciennes petites amies. Alors, pourquoi Stella ? Danny secoua la tête. Il n'y avait pas de question à se poser mais il avait été tellement surpris en apprenant leur liaison, par photo interposée certes. Comme Sheldon…et Mac. Seule Lindsay ne le savait pas. Danny se mit à sourire, ayant trouvé un nouveau moyen de taquiner sa collègue. Puis un détail lui revint à l'esprit : Mac…

**Danny :** Heu…Don.

**Don :** Oui ?

**Danny** _(grimaçant) _Tu auras peut-être une visite de Mac…

**Don** _(surpris) _Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

**Danny** _(levant les sourcils) _Ah ? Vraiment ? _(comptant sur ses doigts)_ Tu as une liaison avec son bras droit, tu as piqué des pièces à conviction, tu as quitté une scène de crime sans explication et tu as joué les héros. Je continue ?

**Don** _(grognant) _Non, c'est bon…

**Danny :** Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

**Don** _(soupirant) _J'en sais rien…

Stella commença à remuer, attirant l'attention de Don, puis ouvrit enfin les yeux. Le voyant enfin réveillé avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, elle se redressa lentement, souriant à son tour, et se pencha vers lui, prenant ses lèvres avec douceur.

Le baiser entre ses deux amis commençant à traîner en longueur, Danny crut bon de signaler sa présence en se raclant légèrement la gorge. Stella s'écarta vivement de Don et remarqua enfin Danny, gênée.

**Stella** _(embarrassée) _Heu…Salut, Danny !

**Danny** _(souriant) _Salut ! _(taquin)_ Je vais peut-être vous laisser seuls, non ?_ (redevenant sérieux)_ Prenez le temps de discuter sur ce que vous comptez faire avant que Mac n'arrive.

**Stella** _(posant sa main sur son front) _Oh zut ! Mac…

**Don** _(sarcastique et pas vraiment ravi) _Merci, Danny.

**Danny :** De rien. A plus.

**Don :** A plus.

**Stella :** Au revoir, Danny.

Danny quitta la chambre de Don, les laissant enfin seuls. Flack essaya de se redresser doucement mais il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur à cause de sa blessure au ventre. Stella l'aida immédiatement. Elle glissa une main douce derrière son dos et l'installa plus confortablement. Le visage de Stella était si proche du sien que Don ne put résister à la tentation : il embrassa tendrement la joue de la jeune femme, qui tourna la tête vers lui, surprise, puis il s'attaqua à ses lèvres avec faim. Il la sentit répondre à son baiser et nouer délicatement ses bras autour de son cou. De son bras valide, il la serra contre lui puis explora son dos avec légèreté. Stella finit par s'écarter de lui et tous deux respiraient irrégulièrement. La jeune femme reprit ensuite place sur son siège puis regarda Don avec un air très sérieux.

**Stella :** Flack, il faut qu'on parle…

Aïe ! Voilà qu'elle le rappelait Flack maintenant. Mauvais. Très mauvais. Don la regarda avec attention et attendit les prochains mots qui allaient franchir ses lèvres.

**Stella :** Est-ce que tu veux continuer ?

**Don** _(décontenancé par la question) _Pardon ?

**Stella :** Avec moi…Nous deux, quoi…

Flack resta un moment muet. Il avait imaginé tout autre chose, c'est-à-dire une rupture…quoiqu'il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de début officiel. Mais ça faisait un moment qu'il avait pris sa décision.

**Don :** Oui.

**Stella :** Tu es sûr ? Tu ne préférerais pas plutôt une fille plus jeune, de ton âge ?

Don sourit. Voilà un des points qui la travaillait : leur différence d'âge. Mais lui s'en fichait éperdument. Il attendait ses prochains arguments qu'il était prêt à démonter les uns après les autres.

**Don :** Non. C'est toi que je veux.

**Stella :** Et si nous avions été influencés par les derniers évènements… ?

Celui-là aussi, il l'attendait.

**Don :** Je ne pense pas non…Du moins, pour moi. Et toi ?

**Stella :** Je ne suis pas sure, Flack…

**Don** _(souriant, en la regardant intensément) _Don…

**Stella** _(lui souriant en retour) _Don.

**Don** _(taquin) _Ça sonne bien quand tu le dis.

Stella se mit à rougir et baissa la tête. Elle pesta intérieurement : voilà qu'elle se conduisait comme une lycéenne maintenant ! Elle sentit soudain la main de Don lui effleurer la joue puis lui relever délicatement le visage.

**Don** _(la regardant droit dans les yeux) _Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, avant que je ne perde conscience, je le pensais et je le pense toujours. Et toi ?

Le beau regard bleu de Don ne cessait de la faire fondre et celui qu'il lui envoyait actuellement ne fit pas exception, sauf qu'il était peut-être plus intense. Continuant à l'observer, elle se mit à penser à tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés : lors des enquêtes, des soirées que l'équipe organisait et plus récemment ceux qu'ils avaient passés seuls tous les deux dans son appartement ou dans la voiture du détective. Et il y avait cette nuit…Qui fut une véritable révélation. Et une découverte. Don avait réveillé en elle l'envie de tout lui donner et elle avait suivi son cœur : elle s'était totalement abandonnée à lui. Sauf au dernier moment, de peur d'être blessée, se réservant une porte de sortie. Mais à leur réveil, ses doutes sur les sentiments du jeune homme s'étaient envolés quand elle l'avait senti la caresser, l'embrasser et la serrer contre lui. Ils étaient passés de l'amitié à l'amour d'une façon inattendue. Don avait découvert son côté fragile et vulnérable tandis qu'elle avait trouvé en lui une tendresse qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

**Don** _(inquiet) _Stella ?

Stella sortit de ses réflexions pour regarder Don droit dans les yeux puis elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Elle avait pris sa décision.

**Stella** _(tendrement) _Moi aussi, Don…Je t'aime.

Puis elle l'embrassa avec amour.

Je mettrai l'épilogue en ligne ce soir ;)!donc patience


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Flack eut le droit de sortir de l'hôpital au bout de trois semaines. Il devait garder son bras encore en écharpe pendant quelques temps et il boitait encore un peu : la balle avait, heureusement pour lui, juste touché de la chair et des muscles sous le genou. Stella et Danny étaient venus le chercher à sa sortie et l'avaient amené au McGee's où l'attendait tout le reste de l'équipe. Mac l'avait tout de même pris à part pour le tancer vertement sur ses derniers agissements qui l'avaient conduit direct à l'hôpital, mais il n'avait pas dit un mot sur sa liaison avec Stella, à part un « Soyez discrets quand vous êtes au boulot ».

Par contre, les funérailles des victimes de Scott Owen furent éprouvants pour Stella, mais Don la soutenait à tout instant. La scientifique n'osait plus retourner dans son appartement, craignant de rester seule et se sentant constamment menacée, et Don lui avait finalement proposé de venir s'installer chez lui le temps qu'elle se sente mieux. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, de plus en plus d'affaires de Stella s'ajoutaient à celles de Flack. Finalement, au bout de deux mois, Don lui proposa qu'ils vivent vraiment ensemble et Stella accepta avec joie.

Bien que les relations entre collègues n'étaient pas encouragées dans la police, leurs supérieurs n'avaient rien à dire : tous deux avaient le même grade et ils ne faisaient pas partis de la même section criminelle pour Flack et scientifique pour Stella. De plus, ils étaient restés aussi consciencieux et méticuleux qu'avant dans leur travail, bien que Flack était devenu beaucoup plus protecteur envers Stella quand un suspect la menaçait un peu trop brutalement à son goût. Danny s'en amusait et se moquait de son meilleur ami mais Don lui renvoyait à chaque fois la balle en lui parlant de Lindsay. Malgré leurs piques incessantes, leurs joutes verbales et leurs perpétuels défis, les deux experts s'étaient rapprochés mais le détective ignorait pour le moment s'il y avait plus, quoique la rougeur de son ami lui en donnait une vague idée.

Mais une vague de jalousie contre Stella s'était aussi répandue chez les femmes de sa brigade. Beaucoup fantasmait et avait des vues sur le beau détective mais quand elles apprirent sa liaison avec la scientifique, elles ne purent s'empêcher de persifler. Et Don surprit un jour une de ces conversations venimeuses entre Jill Kendall, Tara Clark et Angelica Ramirez. En fait, Tara était de mauvaise humeur, ce qui inquiéta ses amies.

**Jill :** Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

**Tara :** Je me suis retrouvée à travailler avec Bonasera. Elle est chargée de l'enquête sur le meurtre de Madison Square avec le lieutenant Flack.

**Angelica :** Oh ? Et ?

**Tara :** Elle n'arrête pas de lui balancer des regards si… _(frissonnant de dégoût)_

Don leva un sourcil, amusé : tiens donc ? C'est plutôt lui qui faisait ça et il avait le plaisir de voir Stella rougir à chaque fois.

**Jill :** Vu le genre de nana que c'est, ça ne devrait pas t'étonner…

Là, Flack n'aima pas du tout le ton méprisant et le sous-entendu de la jeune femme et se hérissa. Attendez un peu, mes jolies…

**Angelica :** Comment ça ?

**Jill :** C'est une croqueuse d'hommes. Et manifestement, elle les préfère jeunes. Elle se sent sans doute plus désirable comme ça…

**Tara :** Et elle les jette ensuite, une fois satisfaite…

**Angelica :** Pauvre Flack…

**Jill :** Ouais. Il n'aurait pas dû tomber dans ses filets.

**Tara :** C'est une chose que je ne comprends toujours pas : comment a-t'il pu se laisser prendre ?

Flack en avait assez entendu et décida d'intervenir. Avec un sourire froid et un regard glacial, il se plaça au seuil de la salle de repos, posant son épaule sur le chambranle.

**Don :** Et bien, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance d'éviter les vipères dans votre genre.

Les trois femmes se figèrent de stupeur et Flack continua avec un ton implacable et menaçant.

**Don :** Et si vous continuez de parler du lieutenant Bonasera dans ces termes, je vous jure que je me débrouillerai pour que vous vous retrouviez à la circulation dans le district le plus pourri de New York. Pigé ?

Les voyant opiner de la tête, il quitta la pièce en ayant la satisfaction de les entendre s'engueuler. Il croisa Stella et Kaile en pleine discussion. Voulant donner un message bien clair à tous, Don fonça vers sa petite amie, qui lui fit le sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui quand elle le vit, et l'embrassa avec passion, la serrant contre lui à l'étouffer, devant une Kaile surprise et amusée à la fois. Au bout d'une minute, Don l'écarta de lui mais la tenait toujours par la taille, le front posé contre le sien. Stella était sans voix.

**Don** _(tout bas et d'une voix douce et sensuelle) _A tout à l'heure…

Et le jeune homme finit par partir, laissant une Stella rougissante et stupéfaite. Reprenant ses esprits, la scientifique fit un regard d'excuse à Kaile.

**Stella :** Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Il est très professionnel d'habitude, enfin pas tout le temps, mais…

**Kaile** _(voyant les trois commères, blanches comme la mort) _Je crois que j'ai une vague idée du pourquoi…Vous avez certainement entendu les rumeurs qui courent à votre sujet.

**Stella :** Bien sûr : croqueuse d'hommes, préférant les petits jeunes, veuve noire…Bref, des sobriquets pas très sympathiques…Mais je savais ce qui m'attendait en sortant avec Don… heu…Flack.

**Kaile** _(amusée) _Vous pouvez l'appeler par son prénom avec moi.

**Stella** _(rougissant tout en reprenant la conversation) _Heu…Merci. Alors, quelle est votre hypothèse ?

**Kaile** _(montrant les policiers présents dans le commissariat) _Il a voulu leur mettre les points sur les « i », avec sa manière bien à lui _(riant)_ …Je l'ai déjà vu se hérisser plusieurs fois quand il entendait les propos salaces de certains vous concernant. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, il ne resterait plus grand monde ici…

Stella se mit à rire doucement : Don était vraiment trop mignon…

**Kaile :** Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand vous vivrez ensemble…

**Stella** _(gênée) _Heu…

**Kaile** _(intriguée) _Quoi ? _(voyant l'embarras de plus en plus évident de Stella)_ Quoi ? Si vous me cachez quelque chose, je finirai bien par le découvrir…

**Stella :** Et bien, c'est le cas…

**Kaile** _(ne comprenant pas) _Le cas de quoi ?

**Stella :** Nous vivons déjà ensemble…Au début, j'ai logé chez lui quand il était à l'hôpital et à son retour, je n'ai pas pu retourner dans mon appartement. Je me sentais constamment observée, menacée. C'était soit Don, soit Danny, soit Mac qui cherchaient des affaires chez moi. Et puis, au fur et à mesure…

**Kaile** _(avec un grand sourire) _Je vois. Félicitations !

**Stella :** Evitez que ça s'ébruite. Peu le savent.

**Kaile :** Pas de problème.

Les deux femmes se sourirent alors et continuèrent leur chemin. Depuis ce petit incident, ni Don, ni Stella n'avaient entendu d'autres bruits de couloirs à leur sujet.

Au final, tout était rentré dans l'ordre…enfin presque.

**FIN**


End file.
